The Lost Destiny
by CaptJacksWench121
Summary: POTC 4... Arabella has no family, save for her cousin, Will Turner. In her search for him, she learns Will's in danger. She also crosses paths with Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow. Can they work together to save him or will their own needs supercede all else?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... my first attempt. They don't give a lot of room in the summary there do they? This takes place right after At World's End. This is my version of the fourth movie. I do have a few chapters done already, but I'm waiting on reviews to see how this thing goes. Small disclaimer - Disney owns the characters for Pirates of the Caribbean and such. The only thing they don't own is any characters I create out of my own imagination. Here's to the start of what I hope to be a beautiful piece of work. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Drink up me hearties...**

* * *

The Caribbean Sea was calm. Just off the coast of Haiti, a small merchant vessel bobbed against the slow rolling waves. Its sails billowed with the slight breeze brought on by the passing storm. The majority of its crew lay asleep below deck, save for three bodies. The captain stood wide awake at the helm, with his young lookout high above in the crow's nest. Only one other person lay awake, but unbeknownst to the crew - a young stowaway named Arabella Turner. Arabella was so tired. She'd been out at sea for more than a week on this small ship with barely any food. Then again it wasn't an easy task to stow away on a vessel and take food or drink without being noticed. Her father had left home shortly after her birth and her mother had just recently passed on. William was the only family she had left, so she had set out to find him. For six months she traveled from ship to ship, port to port, hoping to come across something that would lead her way. The ship she was on finally docked at the island of Tortuga shortly after dusk. After waiting for the ship's crew to leave, Arabella carefully snuck onto the dock and into the shadows. She had heard rumors of William becoming a pirate, so Tortuga seemed like a good place to find answers. 

Tortuga was a much livelier place than Arabella had imagined. She had known it to be a sort of safe haven for pirates, and the scenery confirmed it. The area reeked of rum, gun powder, and the salty sea air, among other less pleasant odors. A cacophony of sounds filled the air. Laughter, screams, gunfire, music, it all made her feel alive again. She was so entranced by everything until the rumbling of her stomach interrupted her exploration. Yes, there were more important matters at hand now. Arabella was weak from the lack of sustenance. Peering into her satchel, she took notice of the small bag of coins she had left. She headed into a nearby tavern for some food and drink.

The tavern was small and shoddy. It had taken its fair share of brawls, raids, and nasty weather based on the state of it. The place was swarming with what Arabella assumed to be mostly pirates and drunken sailors, with a few wenches scattered about. The amount of patrons was extremely disproportionate to the size of the tavern in her opinion and made her uncomfortable. Arabella tapped one of the barmaids on the shoulder and asked for anything that would fill her stomach. She settled herself into the only quiet corner she could find on the second floor and graciously accepted the plate of food and drink the maid had returned with. Her ears perked up at an interesting conversation nearby. She grasped her bag and slid quietly halfway down the stairs to eavesdrop.

"Aye, Jack Sparrow cheated death itself. Seen it with me own eyes, I have. That Turner though, sure as I sit here before ye, he be captaining the _Dutchman_ now..."

A crowd of men were laughing heartily, as if the speaker had told a joke. "Ahh Gibbs, you're always good for a tall tale, mate," one of them said.

"Aye, them stories you spin about Sparrow never get old," another added, slapping Gibbs on the back.

Finally, Arabella's hope was revived. Turner? That name was not common. It could be Will. It had to be. Someone knew him. This could be the break she had been waiting for. And this Sparrow character, just the man she needed to meet. She pulled her bag closer to her. The older man's story indeed sounded of nothing more than fabrication, but it was the only lead she had. He had definitely said 'Turner'. She quickly finished her small portion of food and made her way downstairs and across the tavern. The group was already out the door. Arabella turned the corner and saw the storyteller alone. This was the moment to act. "Oy, sailor, this Turner you spoke of, what's his name? And where is Jack Sparrow?" she said quietly. Gibbs slowly turned to her and stared up.

"Who be askin'? I... er... tis just a tale is all. I know nothin' more than..." Gibbs eyed Arabella up and down. If not for her bright blue eyes, she bore a striking resemblance to Will. She was tall and slender. Her boots were wearing thin, and her clothing was slightly tattered and stained. Her dark long hair clung around her face and lay limply across her shoulders, stray ends escaping from under her headscarf. Her pale skin only enhanced the brightness of her eyes, which made Gibbs feel slightly uncomfortable and caused him to tightly grip his leather flask that hung around his neck. The girl looked as though she'd been lost at sea for some time. Gibbs' curiosity overcame his desire to let the situation be. "What be your name, lass?"

"My name is Arabella Turner. I'm looking for my cousin. William. And I need Jack Sparrow's help. Pardon my overhearing, but you spoke of a Turner. Were you speaking of William Turner? Please, tell me you know where to find him." Her eyes pleaded with Gibbs.

Arabella soon wished that she hadn't asked for such heavy knowledge. Gibbs began to recount Will's adventures from the moment he was found out at sea as a young boy by James Norrington and his crew. Arabella couldn't help but want to know more. Noticing Gibbs' weariness to divulge such information, she kept buying rounds of drinks for him back at the tavern with what money she had. Gibbs then explained his meeting the pirate captain, Jack Sparrow, and of their adventure to the Isla de Muerta, the _Black Pearl_, the Dead Man's Chest, and everything up to the worst news she could have gotten - what she had overheard about the _Flying Dutchman_ and Will's new position as its captain.

"Aye, lass, and he now captain's that ship. His wife, Elizabeth, is governess up in Port Royal. No one knows where Jack's gone off to. He was last seen leaving here in search of the Fountain of Youth of all things," he added.

"The _Flying Dutchman_? It's real? You can't be serious. And the Fountain of Youth...Then she's the only one who can help me since this Sparrow is nowhere to be found." Arabella turned from him and took off. "Thank you for your help," she cried out over her shoulder.

Before Gibbs could say anything further, all he saw was Arabella's figure race out of the tavern and into the night. He knew something most definitely not good was about to take place and he wished he had kept his knowledge to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, only one chapter in one night and I'm already getting good reviews. Huzzah! I may post a few more before the week is out, but don't get used to it. LOL. And no worries, Jack is coming soon. You can't have a POTC story without Captain Jack. That's like a BLT without bacon. :-p This one is a short chapter, but they'll get longer. Read on, and thanks so much for the reviews thus far. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

Once again, Arabella was out at sea. Having spent the last of her money coaxing Gibbs into sharing information, with the aid of an enormous amount of alcohol, she had no choice but to spend quality time befriending cargo below deck on another merchant ship. In two days time, Arabella had reached Port Royal, Jamaica. This place was far more troubling to her than Tortuga. Something wasn't right. The people seemed very on edge, nothing like where she had just arrived from. It was as if the very spirit of the town itself had been sponged dry. Not one person would look another in the eye, except for herself. As she passed through the dispersing crowds, Arabella could feel almost every eye upon her. The townsfolk were careful not to give her more than a quick glance. Would no one speak to her? Arabella wasn't sure where to find Elizabeth, but she had no time to waste. She stepped in front of a young woman and approached her with caution.

"Pardon me, do you know where I can find the governess?" she asked quietly. Arabella could tell by the way the woman's shoulders tensed that the topic robbed her of all comfort.

"You mean the soon-to-be former governess? Just up that hill there, the mansion." The woman then nodded her head up towards a home on a slight hill in the distance.

"Former? What do you mean?" Arabella's throat suddenly felt dry. She swallowed hard and licked at her lips.

"My, you must be new here, dear." The woman took a cautious step towards Arabella and leaned her head down as she spoke more softly. "After her father died, God rest his soul, and everything that's happened here, she took her father's position. I've heard the King may have gotten word that she's become a pirate. A king can't very well have a pirate govern his lands, now can he? It's only a matter of time. I can tell you're one of us though, deary. You know what's coming." The woman curled her fingers around one of Arabella's small wrists with a nod. She gripped her wrist tighter as she heard voices growing louder. "Oh! I must be off. Beggin' your pardon, miss."

Arabella stood silent for a moment as the young woman walked away. Gibbs had failed to mention Elizabeth being a pirate. Then again, given his inebriated state, she wasn't sure if he had spoken any truth to her at all other than her being governess of Port Royal. And what did that woman mean? What was coming? It didn't matter, she needed to find Will. She headed up to the hill the woman had pointed out to the mansion. It was a grand house compared to the quarters she was used to living in. Arabella hugged her stomach in a failed attempt to calm the sudden butterflies that appeared. She didn't want to be here. She didn't feel like anyone else wanted her here. After slight hesitation, she gathered the courage to knock nervously on the front door. No one was coming. Then again, she had knocked so lightly it would be a wonder if anyone heard it. She was about to turn around and abandon her last hope when the door creaked open. An older man appeared and stared down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I wish to see the Governess. My name is Arabella Turner, I am family to her husband," she said quietly and quickly. The man nodded and closed the door. She stared at her boots as she tapped her fingers at her sides, absent-mindedly cracking her knuckles every few taps. She expected at any minute for someone to appear and throw her down the hill or worse. Moments later the man reappeared and bowed, allowing her inside.

Arabella couldn't help but look around. Such beauty the mansion had. She waited anxiously at the bottom of a staircase. Had the butterflies multiplied? Or simply began fluttering more violently? Had she waited a moment longer, Arabella was sure she'd be physically ill. She heard heeled footsteps coming from upstairs and glanced up to see a young woman begin her descent towards her. The woman's hair was pinned back with light brown curls flowing from the top. Her gown was regal and sophisticated, yet very simple. Her bright smile was inviting and Arabella slightly relaxed.

"Arabella Turner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Governess," she replied with a slight bow. "I do not wish to intrude. I am here searching for my cousin, your husband I am told. You know what has become of him I trust?" She tensed slightly as Elizabeth took hold of her hands.

"First, call me Elizabeth. Secondly, you look exhausted and starving. Come clean up and we'll get you something to eat." She led Arabella upstairs to make her more comfortable.

Arabella had never been so happy to take a bath in her entire life. She eagerly ripped off her filthy garments and stepped into the bathwater. She let the hot water relax her tired muscles. Her brain was reeling. She closed her eyes and tried to impede the many thoughts flowing through. Elizabeth knocked on the door and Arabella let her enter. She took notice of the concern showing on Elizabeth's face. Her body language confirmed the concern. She was standing tall yet rigid at the door. Her lips were pursed and her hands were clasped so tightly in front of her that her knuckles were turning white.

"There is food downstairs for you. And then you must come with me. It is not safe to discuss things here." Elizabeth handed Arabella's clothing to one of her maids and was startled by Arabella's scream as she bent down to reach for her bag.

"Leave the bag there. Don't worry about it," Arabella said hurriedly as she wrapped a towel around herself. Elizabeth stepped away from her bag and waited outside the room for her to change.

After eating, Elizabeth led her into an empty room, and through a secret corridor which led them to another room. There, Arabella was explained many details that Gibbs had not included in his own tellings. Elizabeth was indeed married to Will. After all this time searching, she was finally closing in. Or so she thought. Jack Sparrow seemed to be at the root of every event leading to Will's current position. Arabella was now weary of seeking him out. And Elizabeth was really a pirate Lord.

There was something more, the East India Trading Company now had a new leader, a Lord Roden Elbridge. He was Cutler Beckett's successor, and knew of the heart of Davy Jones. Beckett, that was a name Arabella knew. If he were to put information together and discover that Will were now in Jones' position and Elizabeth now guarded the Chest, everything could go horribly wrong. Neither of them wished for that outcome.

Thankfully, Arabella's new family member allowed her to stay within the mansion. All she was asked was to not go after her cousin. Elizabeth was guarding the Chest and keeping it safe. There was no way of relieving him of his duties at sea. If there were, Elizabeth would already be doing her damnedest to help him. Should Arabella have told her the truth?


	3. Chapter 3

**The creative juices are simply flowing today. Another new character introduced here. I think you're going to love to hate him. :) I may wait a bit to post the next chapter. And don't worry, in the next one you'll see good old Cap'n Jack... on one condition, send in reviews!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Arabella arrived in Port Royal. Elizabeth had been more than hospitable to her. There was a change in Elizabeth since they had met. Arabella noticed her increasing tiredness and the fact that she was becoming more on edge like everyone else. Even while wandering through Port Royal, Arabella picked up on the tension that seemed to increase with every moment. Deep down, she felt that something was coming. To be sure, governing any portion of land had its difficulties. This was different. Within the past few days, Elizabeth was changing. What was going on? Will. Arabella knew it was Will. She had to figure out a way to go after him, a way to save him. Today that prayer would be answered, although not the way she had hoped. 

Arabella had taken a liking to the room Elizabeth had offered to her. It was small area compared to most of the mansions many rooms, but it still held its own beauty. She felt she had already imposed enough on Elizabeth and declined one of the larger and more furnished rooms Elizabeth had suggested for her. She was used to simplicity and saw no need to change that. A comfortable bed, although much larger than ones she was used to lying in. A writing desk off in the corner with a bookshelf beside it. Arabella loved to read and write. And what had become her favorite place all her own in the mansion, the spacious terrace closed off by the beautifully-carved French doors. Arabella spent most of her time being out there embracing the breeze that rolled in from the water as she thought about helping Will.

Those thoughts were interrupted as she heard Elizabeth come shuffling down the hall at a fierce speed. She skidded slightly as she stopped outside Arabella's door, breathing heavily while resting a hand against the door frame.

"Quickly. Go to the safe-room and stay there until I come for you. Lord Elbridge has demanded an urgent meeting with me and I fear he knows. If anything happens to me, I need you to stay safe."

"What do you mean 'happens to you'? What's going on, Elizabeth?" Her heart started to pound as though it were about to hammer straight through her ribcage. She lost her balance when Elizabeth grasped her hand and started to run.

"There's no time to explain. I do not know what he wants, but I do not trust him. When I was younger, he used to work under Cutler Becket. He was the one responsible for finding and executing the pirates Becket discovered, or created," she said with a sour tone. "Now that he heads the East India Trading Company itself, there's no telling what he may do. I don't want to give him any reason to… You must stay safe."

Arabella's stomach lurched. This was it, wasn't it? Whatever transpired at this meeting may give her the opening she needed to go after Will. She headed through the corridor once again into the safe-room and waited.

Elizabeth paced around her office. So many thoughts were running through her head about what Elbridge could be after. She bent her left arm up and grasped her shoulder firmly as her free hand combed through her hair. She was almost unaware of the stinging sensation in her bottom lip caused by the force she had bitten down on it with. Her eyes grew wide at the sound of a sturdy knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said, startled. Elizabeth stood tall and silent, not blinking or breaking her stone-faced stare at Lord Elbridge as he entered the room.

He was much taller than she remembered Lord Beckett to be. His shoulders were broad and he walked with a heavy sense of arrogance, his nose always turned up as he held his head high. His dark eyes were large and rested deep in their sockets. His hair was pulled back so tightly that it seemed to make his brows arch higher than normal. No mistaking, he had the same demeanor and cruel lack of compassion as Beckett. Even knowing what happened to Beckett, he still believed in the idea of 'good business'...

"Governess," he said with a curt nod.

"Lord Elbridge. Let us get to business. What is it that is so urgent?"

Elizabeth sat behind her desk and gestured to the empty chair before her. Elbridge sat down with a smug look of satisfaction across his face and he rested both of his hands over the tip of his cane. This look unnerved Elizabeth, even though her face did not show it.

"I shall cut to the chase then. Something of interest has come to my attention," he said slyly, twisting one of his rings as he eyed it. "It seems that one of the King's governors is holding down another occupation... as a _pirate_. It would be a shame for the King to hear of such an atrocity." He noticed Elizabeth tense up and continued. "Although, my silence, like most things can be kept for the right price."

"And just what price might that be?" Elizabeth spat out. "I have nothing to give you that you would want. If you think that I am going to keep a loyalty to the East India..."

"Oh, forgive me, milady. I completely forgot another interesting tidbit of information. Apparently the _Flying Dutchman_ has taken on a new captain..." He smiled as he saw Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"Make your point, sir," she said through gritted teeth. Her fists clenched under her desk.

"Your fellow pirate, Jack Sparrow, was spotted and captured, along with a certain compass and a map charting the location of the Fountain of Youth. The map however, has been destroyed. Don't think that Beckett did not divulge information to me before his passing in case something were not to go according to his plans. I would use the compass myself, but why put myself in danger instead?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You could be bluffing." She let out a small gasp as Elbridge pulled a small black and gold box from inside his coat. "You're absolutely cruel. What about Sparrow? If you have him, why not just have him do your bidding?"

"Unfortunately, Mister Sparrow disappeared. He may be a fool, but not fool enough to walk blindly into my path twice. Therefore your husband's fate rests in your hands. You find a way to bring your dear husband here to help me find Sparrow or I shall find his heart and destroy it. Deliver Mister Turner to me or find out just how cruel I can become."

Arabella had been listening not far from the door. She had heard enough and quickly made her way back to the hidden room and waited for Elizabeth. Not long after she reached the room, Elizabeth came to the door. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot, possibly from crying.

"Are you going to find Will?" Arabella blurted out. She covered her mouth and exhaled when Elizabeth's expression made her realize her words.

"So you were listening. You remind me so much of Will. I don't know what to do. He'd always be here, and now... I do not want you to get involved with this. I'll figure something out. I'll find Jack."

"Jack? Sparrow? From what you've told me… Why would you seek his help after what he's done?" Arabella could see the pain in her eyes. She had to think of a way to help. "This compass... it sounded important. Did he give it to you?"

"No," Elizabeth sighed. "He doesn't trust that I won't give it back to Jack."

That entire night was painful. Neither of them could sleep. Arabella stayed in Elizabeth's room. She didn't want to leave her alone. She also didn't want Elizabeth running off without her.

"Are you still awake?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I was waiting until I knew you fell asleep. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you up. I wish I could do something. There must be something."

"I've tried to convince myself that very thing, and so far I have been entirely unsuccessful. Listen to me, keeping you up with such things. Do try and rest. Lying awake at this hour is doing neither of us any good. Goodnight."

Arabella sighed as Elizabeth brushed her hand over her hair and closed her eyes. She knew that it would be pointless to attempt sleeping. Arabella spent the night familiarizing herself with the cracks in the ceiling. Elizabeth was under more than enough stress as it was and she did not wish to add to it. There was only one person who she knew she could talk to, if only she could reach him. She had to reach him. She knew it was impossible. The mere mention of his name would cause uproar. She feared the worst for him, for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**You know, I wasn't so sure how this story would be perceived. I'm very critical of my own writing. I'm so happy with what reviews I have received so far. And yes, Captain Jack has made his debut. :) (seriously though, how long was it before we saw his nose in At World's End? LOL) I'm especially proud of this chapter, it took forever to think like Jack to write it lol. **

**Rachel - yeah, fast-paced, I don't mess around**

**Jen - There will be no mutiny on MY ship!**

**Lilo - Dang hunny, if you don't like him now... just wait :-p**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arabella tossed and turned most of the night. Every so often she would look over to see if Elizabeth was still at her side. Elizabeth had finally fallen asleep. Arabella watched the blanket rise and fall with her breathing. She didn't want to fall asleep. Doing so would only waste what precious time she had left to think of a plan. It would also mean that she couldn't keep an eye on Elizabeth. Her thoughts and worries overwhelmed her to the point where she passed out shortly before dawn.

Sunrise came all too quickly. Arabella stretched out, eyes still closed due to the bright sunlight that seemed to be purposely beaming directly at her face as punishment for her slumber. Her hand brushed across something that crumpled. A piece of paper. She sat up and rubbed her hands over her face as she yawned. "Oh, just five more minutes. Just five." She didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. Arabella snatched up the paper and tried to focus on the words written on it. She already had an idea of what was written, but proceeded anyway.

_Arabella,_

_I am sorry but I must leave and find Will. Do not be worried. I have sent word that I am traveling to England. You'll be taken care of here. You'll be safe here. Stay away from Lord Elbridge. I fear he would not hesitate to harm you. I must do this alone._

Arabella scanned through the rest of the letter. Her hands were shaking, although she wasn't quite sure if it was due to lack of sleep or to the emotions welling up inside of her. Elizabeth had indeed fled for her husband. _Damn. _Elizabeth begged in the letter that Arabella stay out of sight. The blacksmith Will used to work for, his place of business was hidden away and no one goes near it. It was a good place to lie low. Elizabeth wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Arabella. She treated her as a sister. _Sister, wonderful, _she thought. Just when she finds a family she loses it again. What choice did she have? She would have to keep a low profile until she came up with a plan.

The next two weeks were beyond frustrating for Arabella. Staying hidden and staying out of trouble were not things she was known for. She had managed to cross paths with Lord Elbridge, and the outcome was not favorable. He had taken a liking to her, and any future encounter between the two made her flesh crawl. Fortunately he had seen no use for her and let her be, until he felt the need to make advances towards her. At least there was some advantage to having no knowledge of Will's whereabouts or how to find him. There was something about him though. Elbridge was hiding something from her, but what?

The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. The light was fading and Port Royal was settling down. Many sailors and merchants were boarding or disembarking and tying off their ships at the docks for the night. The air was quiet, except for a few scattered voices shouting orders across the docks and the water crashing beneath them as the many boats jounced with the waves.

A hooded stranger swaggered his way slowly across the pier through the dispersing townsfolk and seemed to go unnoticed, just another face among the crowd. He would occasionally glance around, taking in the scenery and noting every action around him.

"Oy! You! Just a minute!" someone barked.

The stranger paused mid-step and turned around slowly, keeping his head down and covered by his hood. His dark eyes squinted, his brows peeking from under his bandanna. He didn't recognize the man. He did however recognize the pungent aroma of rum on his breath, even though he was still a few feet from him. It made his mouth suddenly feel dry. His pulse started to quicken as the man trotted towards him.

"You…"

"Eh?" was all he could reply, barely above a whisper so as not to attract attention.

"I know you, I do. I should raise alarm but I could keep me silence, however. Money talks..." said the older man as he held out his hand.

The stranger pulled a purse full of shillings from inside his coat and flung it at him. The old man caught it swiftly like a great bird swooping down upon its prey.

"And I hear you loud and clear, sir. Good evening to you," he added, clutching to the bag and disappearing into the crowd.

With a sigh of relief, the stranger quietly made his way up the docks and through the square. This place held many memories for him. He cleared his throat in response to a tightening feeling that came over him. His eyes fell to an almost-completed Hangman's stage built in the square. A guardsman was hammering away posting a notice to a nearby tree. Curiosity getting the better of him, the man moved with the townsfolk towards it for a better look.

This notice was another in a line of declarations, setting a price on the head of a well-known pirate captain by the name of Jack Sparrow. Each notice had a larger reward offered than the previous. Weaving back through the crowd, he could hear people whispering. The stranger took notice of the number of guardsmen that seemed to be increasing. He then heard a loud commotion. He also felt a sudden draft. He turned around to see the man from the pier, holding his cloak.

"Just as I told you! Sparrow himself!"

Jack's cover was blown. And by the very man who he thought kept his confidence. _No honor amongst thieves,_ he thought to himself. This had been a bad idea. He quickly drew his sword and spun around, grabbing the closest young woman he could find.

"Good sirs, I had thought we were past all of this. Have you not noticed that I fight on your side? Saved you from the terrible scourge of the seas and beasties and such?" Jack's eyes darted around as he spoke, his gaze falling to some stray barrels of gun powder near the stage. Jack tore a small hole in the satchel attached to his belt.

"We are under orders from Lord Elbridge now, and orders are to have you hang," one of the guardsmen responded, nodding to the stage which Jack now understood to be built for him.

Jack tightened his hold on the young woman and began to strafe sideways. She trembled terribly in his hold and tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't fret, lass. I won't harm a hair on your beautiful head. I happen to require your assistance in alleviating the situation for the moment. Just stay calm," Jack whispered. "Lord Elbridge, you say," he added louder. "Well, the dear Lordship stole something of mine and I only wish to repay his hospitality." He held out his sword and sliced it down through the air, the tip of its blade striking the ground and sending off sparks. Being so focused on the pirate, none of the men noticed the one spark that ignited the trail of dark powder leaking from Jack's satchel that was dangerously close to the barrels. "This is a day that you will always remember as yet another day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." With that, Jack hopped aboard an unoccupied cart and looked down at the woman he was still holding. "Brace yourself, love," he whispered. He slapped the rear of the horse attached to the cart and grasped its reins with his free hand and the horse sped off.

"Oy! He stole my money! And I wants me reward when you hang him!" Jack's betrayer cried out as the guardsmen chased after Jack.

Before the men could get any further than a few steps, the barrels ignited and caused an extensive explosion. The stage had been blown into near splinters, pieces of wood flying in every direction as the townspeople ran for cover. As the smoke and ash cleared, Sparrow was nowhere to be found.

After making sure that it was safe to stop, Jack pulled back on the reins. The horse continued running. "Bugger. Hold on, darlin'." Jack repeatedly and rapidly yanked back on the leather straps, at one point yanking so hard that they both snapped. He held them up in his hands and sighed, his eyes wide as saucers. "Not good!" He seized the young woman tightly around the waist and leapt from the cart, rolling with her down a slight hill and into the river. They both emerged sputtering water and flailing about. Jack helped her to the grass. She was quite shaken. He pulled the small bag of coins from his coat once again and handed it to her.

"Something for your troubles, milady, and your dress. I beg pardon, but I must be off. Ta." Jack bowed slightly and pressed his hands together before running off.

Arabella sat in her usual spot, under the far dock in the shade, away from everything. She rested her head against the rock wall and stared blankly at the crashing waves as the sun sank below the horizon. Moments later she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Now what's going on?" she said to herself.

There was a commotion overhead and she did not want to be caught in the middle of it. She watched seas of red coats rush by her as she hurried home. People were running through the streets, nearly knocking everyone else out of their paths. Nearly half the navy were ramming down doors and turning over carts. There was so much smoke wafting through the air. She thought something was on fire or Port Royal was under attack. Arabella saw no one hurt, and saw no navy ships being prepared for any sort of battle.

"What is wrong with you people? Things couldn't possibly get any uglier," she said under her breath. _Oh no, spoke too soon. _She saw Lord Elbridge himself knocking on someone's door down the road. He did not appear to be in good spirits, not that he ever did. Things would definitely get worse if their paths crossed again. She traveled along the deserted backloads towards the blacksmith's abandoned workplace. It was the only place she'd not be bothered, or so she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG... The reviews for the previous chapter just left me without words. Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. Seriously. I was going to wait a while before posting this one, but y'all put me in a generous mood. :) This chapter is a much longer one, and also not easy to write! I And Lilo, I can't wait to see how you feel about Elbridge after this one... Keep those reviews coming in and thanks again!**

* * *

Jack darted behind a few stacks of crates and bent forward, resting his hands upon his knees as he caught his breath. His chest was heaving violently from running halfway across Port Royal. He felt as though his lungs were on fire. Jack leaned against a wall and slid down into a crouching position, his eyes darting around in search of a way out of his current predicament.

"How many good deeds does a man have to commit before they outweigh his crimes?" he wondered aloud. Jack didn't have time to think of an answer. He heard screaming and footsteps heading in his direction. He scrambled to his feet and once again pounded the pavement.

"This way! He went down there!"

"Quickly men!"

Jack ducked into an alley and pressed himself away in the shadows. His heart was beating so hard and loud that it was a wonder the Redcoats nearby couldn't hear it. He looked around for an escape route but was unsuccessful. Then he saw something. _Hmm... This seems familiar. Ah, of course. _By a stroke of pure luck, the door was unlocked. Jack slipped inside quietly and waited for the sun to finish setting behind the horizon.

"This is _not _how things are supposed to be. At least they've already trampled through here, useless lot they are." Arabella kicked open the door and dropped her belongings over the railing nearby. She lit a small fire in the fireplace and sat in front of it for a moment to warm herself. Arabella collapsed into a chair and enjoyed the silence, something she hadn't been able to do for weeks now. She watched as small burning embers jumped from the flames. She had come so far. She'd found his wife. She had hope. Now Elizabeth was gone. Jack Sparrow was nowhere to be found. Her crew was gone. The accident...

She was broken from her thoughts due to a small noise off in the corner. She rose slowly from her chair and inched over to the table where she kept a sword hidden. "Who's there? Show yourself. I swear..."

Jack did not enjoy entertaining the idea of being skewered and slowly moved into the moonlight. He blinked a few times as the light stretched across his features. He could tell by the look on Arabella's face that he was not someone she had expected to lay eyes on, yet her look was hopeful.

"Jack...?"

A mischievous smile crept across his face. "Aye. Have we met before? You seem somewhat familiar to me." He saw the startled expression on her face which quickly turned to one of anger. Before he could act, she advanced on him, reaching for anything to hit him with.

"You! This is all your fault! After everything that's happened to Will. And then you come back _here_? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"If you don't quiet yourself and keep your wits about you, that just might happen." Jack became quite nervous and stumbled backwards, hushing her as he raised his hands.

Arabella's eyebrows creased and she stared at him for a moment. She remembered the commotion going on in the square. Everything came together then.

"Tell me you're the one they're all torn up about. Tell me you're the reason that the whole bloody militia is tearing through the streets. That's why you came here. You're not happy until you have a noose around that neck of yours. What have you done now?" She was getting so close to him that he backed up right into the wall. Jack grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Damn it, girl, keep your voice down. Can't a man pass through and drop in on an old friend? I've no doubt you're a friend of the Turners seeing as how you're here and you're worried about them. I'm most sure we could come to an understanding." He flashed a sweet smile at her. He knew women never resisted his charms. At first meeting, anyway. The next thing he felt was a burning sting on his cheek where the palm of her hand had connected with it. He massaged his jaw for a moment and attempted to move it back into place. "I don't think I deserved that. I don't even know you. Would you care to fill me in on the missing details? What's gotten into you?"

"You can't be serious. You deserved more than that. My name is Arabella. Turner." Slight confusion fell over her as Jack stared at her, almost recognizing her even though they were strangers.

"Pardon, what did you say your name was?" he asked.

"Arabella Turner. I'm looking for my cousin, William. I was fortunate enough to meet a man in Tortuga who sent me here to his wife, Elizabeth. She explained everything to me. I'm going after him, to save him..."

Her hand tightened around the sword she had left on the table nearby. Jack's eyes caught a glimpse of it as shadows caused by the flames from the fireplace danced across her figure. Instinctively, he reached for his own sword and pulled it from its scabbard.

"Now, now. There's no need for things to get out of hand. I suppose dear Lizzie left out much of the detail that portrays meself as saving your cousin from a most grim fate. This is not a wise decision, to be going up against me. I don't want to hurt you." Jack and Arabella circled each other as they spoke. This scene was playing out all too familiarly for Jack. It mimicked his first meeting with Will. Those thoughts were beginning to cloud his judgment.

"So," Arabella sighed, "what you are saying is that you saved him by forcing him to ferry lost souls for eternity and only be allowed to come ashore every ten years for a single day. That's your definition of saving?" She raised the metal to him and stared over it into his eyes. "I don't need any more stories. I don't care who did what. I will get him out of this. He's all I have left and I will not let you stop me, Jack. If you're not going to help me, then I have no choice. I'm done. You have no idea what's gone on since you left. It stops now."

Before Jack knew it, he was blocking blows from her. "Will you cease fire? Desist! Whoa! Stop! Damn it, this is neither the time nor the place. You're going to get me killed with this racket."

"That was the idea." She rested for a moment to catch her breath before raising her hand again.

Jack's temper got the better of him and the adrenaline pumped through his veins. "Alright then! Have it your way. You have Will's stubborn nature I see." He fought back without restraint. This girl indeed was skilled at swordplay. They circled one another again, swords still connecting violently and repeatedly as they conversed. "Not bad. You fight well. But we know how this will end, don't we then? You fight most admirably, I cheat as pirates do, you lay down your sword one way or another, and I go about me merry way. Let us end this before you get hurt," he explained with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, the infamous Captain Sparrow wants to back down? What would people say about that? You have a legend to live up to, you know." She continued to dodge and weave as their weapons clanged against one another. She'd never been this furious with anyone before. Why was it affecting her so much?

Jack had lost his patience with her. Their weapons were now locked crossed above their heads and each was trying to force the other to move.

"Why don't you stop this? There's no reason for us to be attacking one another." Jack used all the force he could and pushed her back into the wall. He heard her breath catch in her throat, but at the moment he didn't care. He brought his face within mere inches of her own. "You can't beat me, love. You never will."

Their eyes locked. Arabella tried with everything to free her hands, but Jack had them pinned tightly over her head. Her arm shook in response to her wrist scraping against the stone wall. Jack moved his face even closer to hers. He looked her over and tilted his head slightly, licking at his upper lip. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers, immediately feeling her body tense up, but then slightly relax and lean into his touch. Arabella was caught so off guard that she forgot about her sword and her hands unclenched. She snapped up at the sound of the metal clanging against the floor.

"That wasn't fair," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hello. Pirate." A small smirk spread across his face.

"Bastard."

"Now that's not very lady-like," Jack said in a patronizing tone.

"Neither is this." She raised her leg swiftly, her knee connecting with Jack's groin.

Jack stumbled backwards and fell to his knees before falling sideways and collapsing in a muddled heap on the floor. Before the white spots in front of his eyes could clear away, he heard the familiar sound of a pistol being cocked. He tried desperately to get his mind off the pain in his lower region and opened his eyes only to be staring down the barrel of Arabella's pistol.

"It would seem," he said with a great deal of difficulty in between breaths, "that I have met my match for the present time. I would bow or something of that graceful nature, but at the moment I'm not exactly...able-bodied, as it were. Next time go easy on the goods, savvy? Now, put that thing away before someone gets hurt, namely me."

"It wasn't loaded. Try a stunt like that again, and you won't be so lucky." She extended her free hand to help him up, but retracted it sharply when she heard someone banging on her front door. "Oh no. Hide, go, shoo!" she whispered to him as she swatted at the air between them. Despite the pain, Jack hurried to a nearby haystack and dove in. The banging on the door was pounding almost as hard as Arabella's heart. "Just a moment!" she shouted.

She flung open the door and gazed at the man standing there, annoyed. It was Lord Elbridge of all people. He appeared somewhat amused to find her at the door. His nearly white-blond hair was pulled back tightly at the base of his neck. Arabella thought this only further accentuated his corpse-like features. "Is there any reason in particular that you chose to nearly ram down the front door this late? Following me now, are you?" She eyed the golden handle of his sword as his gloved hand grasped it firmly.

"Do not flatter yourself, my dear. I don't know if anyone's informed you, Miss Turner, but we have reason to believe that there is an armed and dangerous criminal in the area. I heard a disturbance and feared that he had attacked you."

_More like she attacked me, _Jack thought to himself. He was busy trying to find a way not to inhale shards of hay or move too much in the process to hear the conversation fully or think of an escape.

She stood firmly in front of the doorway, blocking the haystack from the Elbridge's sight. "I am thankful for your concern, but I can assure you that if a criminal were walking about in here you would hear my screams through the door and down the road by the docks. I'm rather tired and I clumsily knocked over some things, that's all. Who is this 'criminal' you speak of?"

"That would be Jack Sparrow. He's been spotted around here, and I will _not _let that pirate slip through _my _fingers. You know of him?" His features were stiff and emotionless except for the arch of his brow. The sarcasm in his voice made her insides lurch.

Without thinking, she let out an annoyed breath. She noticed Elbridge shift his look at her, and thought fast to cover up her lapse. "You know very well I know of him. And I've heard the stories. The many grand adventures of Captain Sparrow. Sacking an entire port single-handed, escaping death numerous times, the infamous _Black Pearl_, that ridiculous story about Davy Jones. Really now, do you believe them? The governess has allowed me use of this unoccupied shop and I wish to enjoy my solitude. I've had a long day, and I would like to get some sleep, so if you wouldn't mind..." She started to close the door, but Elbridge held it open with his palm. The look in his eyes scared Arabella.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dispose those stories, Miss Turner. You didn't drift into Port Royal until recently. You've no idea of the goings-on here. I worry for you. You need to be careful. Sparrow is not force to be taken lightly, nor am I. You do not know what he is capable of and oddly like him, you have a habit of getting yourself into more than you can handle from what I've heard. I won't stop until I see him swinging, and I will not hesitate to take care of anyone who gets in my way." With this last statement, he gave her a look as if he saw right through her charade.

She swallowed the lump rising in her throat. Did he know that at this very moment Jack was merely a few feet away from them? Did he know that she was hiding him here? Did he recognize her for who she really was? No. That's a silly thought. How could he know? She regained her composure and stared him down.

"And I wouldn't be so quick to judge me if I were you. I can handle myself and I do not care for your attitude or for your lack of tact to compare me to the likes of filthy pirates. I doubt the governess would be content to know how you treat me."

Lord Elbridge snickered. "Oh yes, do run behind the governess and have her protect you from mean old me. She has much more pressing matters... Matters that you seem to forget are at hand. You have so much in common with Will Turner, and look what happened to him." Now he'd crossed the line. He admitted to her that he knew about Will.

"You leave him out of this! You've more than overstayed your welcome, and I think you'd better leave." She could feel her face turning red with hatred. And confusion. So many events led to the current situation. If it weren't for Elbridge's actions, she and Elizabeth wouldn't be in the positions they were now. She could not forget that.

He leaned forward and caressed her cheek, laughing slightly when she slapped his hand away. "You are beautiful when you're angry," he breathed out with amusement. "I _will _find him, and he _will _hang. Whichever side you're on is of no importance to me, but it would be a pity if you weren't by my side. If you come to your senses and wish to help out the dear governess..." He bent down closer to her and simply added, "I'll be waiting."

"Get. Out." It took every ounce of composure she had left not to grab the loaded pistol she had placed behind her back and blow a hole clear through the middle of the man's forehead.

Lord Elbridge turned to see his men heading back towards the docks. He called to one of them. "No sign of him? At all? Damn. Very well." He turned back to her and nodded. "We shall continue this another time. Good day, Miss Turner." He pivoted sharply and headed off towards the docks.

"It _was _a good day." She slammed the door with such force as she screamed that she was sure it had been knocked clear off its hinges. She went over to the fireplace and sank slowly to the floor. Staring blankly at the dancing flames she tried to calm herself. "Damn him. The nerve of that, that, that..."

"I believe the word you're searching for is 'bastard', love," Jack sputtered through strands of hay and dust.

"Yes, bastard. I...oh, Jack! I completely forgot. Are you alright?" She leapt up and rushed to him, dusting hay from his matted hair and coat. "He just made me so angry. You have no idea what he-"

"Filthy pirates, eh?" he said with a raised brow. He let out a small low laugh as he saw her face flush. Jack gathered his bearings and shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs within. "If I were you I would have run him through right quick." Then he remembered part of the conversation he had overheard. "And what's this about William, what kind of trouble has he gotten himself into?"

Jack saw her arch her back and thought she was about to advance on him again. He put up his arms in protest to fend her off, in his surprise to only have her run straight into them and bury her face in his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something more, but he cut himself off when he heard her quietly crying. Jack became very uncomfortable. He had no idea what to do. It wasn't every day that a woman collapsed into him in hysterics like this. He put an arm around her back slowly, as if he were placing his arm in hot water, afraid of being burned. He raised a brow and looked off towards the fireplace. "Er... there, there now. Tell ol' Jack what's wrong." He kept his arm around her, gently squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. His eyes darted embarrassingly around the room so fast he nearly made himself dizzy. "It can't be all that bad. Mister Turner has been in worse positions, I can assure you that." Scenes started flashing through Jack's head of the countless times Will had saved his neck and risked his own, mostly in part to Jack's own selfishness. He felt her stop trembling and take a deep breath. "That's a good lass. Now what's goin' on?"

Arabella looked up into his eyes. They were full of concern. She knew how much Will and Elizabeth meant to him. She couldn't stand the thought of causing anyone's heart to break as much as her own, but she couldn't stand lying to him either. She swallowed another lump that had formed in her throat and wiped at her eyes with her sleeves. "Jack, the truth is that I don't know." She explained everything that had happened since she arrived in Port Royal. "Then I woke up and Elizabeth had disappeared. She left me a note saying that she'd gone after Will and something about a chest and something about you. That's why I was so taken back when I first saw you. I thought... I thought one of them would be with you."

Once again, Jack found himself holding her and trying the best he knew how to console her. If ever there were a time he desperately needed rum, it would have been right now. He'd never been one to offer sympathy like this before. He raised her chin in his hand and felt a sharp pain when his eyes locked with hers. They were red. She looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. How much had he missed since he last saw them? "Now you listen here. If I know William, and I do, he can hold his own and he'll be fine. And as for Miss Swann, pardon me, Misses Turner, spitfire that she is, I know she can hold her own as well. You'll see, you give it some time, things'll turn about. Then Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and before you know it they'll be at your front door. Well, Lizzie will, and... William will be just off shore," he said, shooting his hand out in front of him. He sounded so reassuring that he almost believed himself. Jack had a strong idea of what events were set in motion, and he knew very well that things were far from alright.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, and er, well... I was just so angry and upset and I..." Arabella began.

Jack waved a hand at her. "Nonsense, girl. Water under the bridge and all that." He stood there for another moment and held her. He turned his attention to the Redcoats marching outside. "Not to interrupt this mixture of the warm and fuzzies, love, but I may need a place to relocate myself for a day or two until things sort out here."

"I'm not sure that you would be welcomed into the mansion at the moment, but I see no problem in you staying here. That is, if you promise to _behave _yourself."

Jack showed mock discontent at the accusation and pressed a palm to his chest. "I am always on me best behavior. You have my word."

"Oh, the word of a pirate. I know how much that's worth," she said to the ground, scratching at her sleeve. She knew exactly how much it was worth. She shifted her look back to Jack as he gasped dramatically.

"Why, you cut me to the quick. I swear to you on me very life, you won't even know I'm here." At that very statement, Jack shifted slightly and knocked over an entire barrel full of swords, which went clanging noisily about the floor. He smiled sheepishly at Arabella in response to her icy glare.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, shaking her head in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie dokie kiddos. This one's going to be a short one. Itty bitty writer's block. (Jen, don't whine about it lol) The past few chapters have been long due to lots of dialogue. This one just didn't need as much to get the point across. Again I'm beyond thankful for the readers and reviews I have, although I'd like a few more reviews... wink wink nudge nudge Hope you enjoy this story more as it unfolds. And NO, Angie, I cannot tell you if there's a way to save Will or not. You'll just have to wait like everybody else. :-p**

* * *

Arabella had gotten herself into tight situations many times, but this time was completely different. Piracy was not the occupation she had intended for herself. And now here she stood, kin to a pirate - who was married to a pirate lord - and in the presence of one of if not the most infamous pirates known throughout the Caribbean. And not only was she helping to hide him away, but she was contemplating getting to help her. _I may as well just put a noose to my own neck_, she thought. And having Lord Elbridge involved did not ease the situation. Two days ago Jack had less than quietly arrived in Port Royal, and Elbridge knew it. Arabella was unsure if he knew just where Jack was hiding. She needed to get Jack out of there and soon. Elizabeth told her that it would not be a wise idea to even go looking for Jack much less get involved with him. Doing so had nearly gotten Will and Elizabeth hanged. 

Arabella stood now in the blacksmith's quarters yet again. She was multitasking. Pacing, thinking, and making sure that her new guest stayed out of trouble.

Jack was seated on the floor, his right knee upbent, resting his right elbow upon it to prop his head against his fist. He swiveled the heel of his boot on the floor, his eyes swaying back and forth following Arabella as she paced in thought. "You know, deary, you're on your way to wearing that floor right out," he said as he lazily extended his index finger in the direction of her boots.

"Well if you have a better idea I'm all ears." She stopped pacing after a moment and looked at Jack. She cocked her head to the side and arched a brow. "You did not know about Will or Elizabeth being in any trouble. What exactly brought you back here then? I am sure you were not purposely RSVPing your golden invitation to the gallows."

Jack swung his arm from its position atop his knee and pushed himself up from the ground, stretching into a standing position as he dusted himself off. "I was just peachy going about my pirating ways when I noticed that my ship was gone, again. What means of transportation I did have soon wore out its purpose and I needed myself a new vessel. In the event of my commandeering new transportation, the ever so charming Lord Elbridge saw fit to attempt to capture me, and in the process stole something from me..."

"A compass?" Arabella realized too late that she had thought out loud.

"The mongrel pilfered my..." Jack paused for a moment and looked over to her. "How do you know that?"

"I heard him mention something about a compass."

"The vulture still has it in his possession then I imagine. I need that back. He also took something else but most recently it has been recovered. That is why I came here."

"Forget that. We can get you another compass if it bothers you that badly. It is more important that we find Will and Elizabeth." Arabella tensed up as she saw Jack's face show concern and aggravation.

"Darlin', my compass is unique, exceptional, and most aberrant and out of the ordinary. I do not need one that points North. This compass points to what you want most. I assure you it is of the utmost importance that I get this back with the rest of my belongings. Then I need me a crew, and a ship to go after MY ship."

Arabella interrupted him and walked closer to him after eying her open satchel on the floor. "I'm not a fool. This compass of yours and your ship cannot be what you're really after. Out with it then," she said, closing in on him.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Jack responded quickly. Arabella noticed his eye twitch as he began to twist the bit of lace hanging from his wrist. He backed away from her, stumbling into the table behind him. A heavy rolled up parchment tumbled from inside his coat and landed on the ground beside them. Arabella dove for it and swept it up into her arms before Jack could react.

"Ahh, what's this?" she asked, quickly unrolling the parchment. She held the map to the Fountain of Youth in her hands.

"It be mine, that's what. Give it back." Jack attempted to snatch it from her, grasping nothing but air as she spun on her heel. Jack pursed his lips as his eyes widened in response to the lack of patience he now had.

"You thought I wouldn't notice? You thieving son of a..." Arabella stared at the map and then to her bag, which lay open on the table.

"Look who speaks of thieving! How is it that you come to have and hold, not to mention possess MY map?" Jack once again failed to pull it from her hands as she turned around. "You try my patience, girl. Hand it over or I shall take it by physical force if need be." Jack held out his hand and extended his fingers.

"I propose a deal. You fetch your compass back, and I shall get you a ship. Find a crew and help me to find Will, and I shall help you to find this," she told him as she rolled the map back up.

"Or... I could just take the bloody map from you, get my compass back, find me own ship and crew, and go after this myself. And you can go on your wild goose chase," Jack replied, gripping the map with one hand and pulling it towards himself. Arabella also tightened her own grip to the map.

"Or... I can hand you to Elbridge myself for a shiny penny and give this to him in exchange for the compass to go after my cousin. We are at an impasse here, Jack. You'll need to trust me to help you," she responded, pulling the map back towards her chest as Jack struggled to keep his own grip.

"Aye, but you'll have to trust me. Can you trust the word of a pirate?"

"If you can trust me, then I can only offer you the same in return. We have a deal then?" she asked extending her free hand.

Jack shook her hand in his and let go of the map. "Wonderful. Now I need to figure out how to get my bloody compass." Jack's jaw jutted out as his brows furrowed. He folded his arms with a great sigh and leaned against the wall cross-legged, almost like a sulking child.

"I have no way of finding out what it is he's really after. If I do anything it'll raise suspicion." She cringed as Jack stared at her. She did not like the look he was giving her. The grin that was creeping across his face worried her.

"I think there is a way. You have two options: either sneak around through his belongings and look for something that's probably not there, or get him to tell you the truth."

"Well, no one can ever say that you fail to point out the obvious. There's no way he would talk to me, and sneaking around is more your forte is it not?" she asked.

"What's say I do the sneaking and you do the talking then, eh? And don't think I'd be able to persuade him either. There's no doubt that he somewhat fancies you and..."

"Absolutely not! If you expect me to go strutting about and flaunting myself for that disgusting excuse of a man simply for information, then you've had too much rum." She could feel her face flushing with anger.

"I would gladly speak to him for you, but I don't think I'd look very attractive in a corset," Jack said, fighting back a smile.

Arabella couldn't do more than stare at him. She clenched her fists and turned away with her eyes closed. If she dared to speak, she knew she would regret any words that flowed through her anger and guilt. Guilt. This isn't her fault. Both Will and Elizabeth could be safe right now if only things went differently. She wouldn't be here with Jack trying to figure a way out of this mess. Here with Jack. Was that what she was really uncomfortable about at the moment?

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this, but you're right," she sighed. She wanted to knock the look of triumph from Jack's face.

"I knew you'd see my way eventually and go talk to him." His words were light. He seemed almost bouncy.

"Actually, I was going to agree that you'd look hideous in a corset," she spat out sarcastically. "Let me see what I can find out. I'll be back. Stay here. You're of no use if you're caught."

Arabella ran out the door with the map before Jack could argue. He stood there with his mouth open to speak, but closed it when the front door shut in his face. He would have gone after her, but patrols had increased since his arrival. He decided to give her a chance.

"This is madness. Complete madness. I must be losing my mind," she scolded herself as she searched through one of Elizabeth's closets. She had made a quiet entrance into the mansion and stood in Elizabeth's room rifling through her clothing. Then she found it, a small and simple dress. She held it out in front of her and examined it. It was a dark silken fabric and very beautiful, she thought. Her eyes stopped for a moment on its plunging neckline. Arabella reconsidered what she was about to do. _This is a bad idea. A very bad idea. But it's my only idea._ Arabella quickly changed into the dress and pinned back her hair. Arabella caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung by Elizabeth's door. A few stray strands of her dark hair hung around her cheeks, somewhat shading her eyes. Her eyes, her mother's icy blue eyes. She could see her mother's eyes staring back at her. She would turn in her grave if she knew what Arabella was about to do. With a heavy sigh she snatched her cloak from her own room and slipped out one of the rear entrances and kept to the shadows, heading for Lord Elbridge's estate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahoy kiddies. Got the second half finished up faster than expected. Nothing more to say but enjoy! **

* * *

Lord Elbridge sat in his office, alone. A few candles were lit, their flames dancing in the light breeze whipping through the open terrace door. He occasionally glanced at his pocket watch which lay open on the desk in front of him. Elbridge's jaw seemed locked in place. His dark eyes scanned over the stack of papers before him. Something was not going according to plan. He looked up from his desk after hearing a knock at the door. "Come in."

"You sent for me, your Lordship?" a young man asked timidly.

Elbridge sighed and hardened his expression further. He motioned to the empty chair before him and the man accepted the silent invite. Elbridge did not even lift his head or make eye contact. The words scribbled across the pages he now scattered across his desk seemed of more importance to him at the moment. "I need to ask you something and I must ask that you be completely honest with me. Jack Sparrow has been spotted not far from here and I need to know if he's been in contact with Miss Turner. I need information if you wish for me to keep my end of our agreement."

"Aye, sir. I've seen him about the other day when your men were after him." The young man pulled his hat from his head and wrung it nervously in his hands. "He's not been spotted since, sir. I..."

Elbridge stood slowly from his chair and paced around his office, thinking out loud to himself. He swung his hands behind his back and grabbed onto his wrist. Time was growing short and he needed to make his move. "Then we are no further along than before. What could be taking so long? It cannot be that difficult to find him. I know he's here and I want him found!" With that last word he slammed his fist into the desk, causing the other man to shudder.

Arabella listened outside his door. _Oh no, he knows Jack's here. _It was now or never and if she had any hope of getting information, this was her only chance. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked softly on the door. She was startled when the door swung open.

"It's about bloody time you... Oh, Miss Turner." Elbridge's features softened.

"I'm not interrupting, am I? Were you expecting someone else?" Arabella asked. She looked over to the other man. His clothes were disheveled. Actually, if she had to guess she would say the man was homeless. This man was clearly not a member a parliament. And he was also visibly shaken up.

"Not at all. I believe we are done here. Aren't we?" Elbridge gave a cold hardened stare at the man, whose expression said differently.

"If I hear anything, sir," he concurred. With a slight nod, he rushed past Arabella and out of sight.

"Please, do come in, Miss Turner. What can I do for you? This is indeed a... _pleasant _surprise. May I?"

Elbridge gripped the shoulders of Arabella's cloak and slipped it from her. The smile on his face made Arabella nauseous. Elbridge pulled out a chair in front of his desk for her and she timidly sat down. Arabella could feel his eyes raking over her and all she wanted to do was run right back through the door and as far away as possible. She tried her best to maintain her composure and fight the sudden urge to gag. She eyed Elbridge as he strutted somewhat proudly around her and sat down, placing his elbows on his desk and lacing his fingers, staring at her over them.

"What can I do for you, Miss Turner?"

"I'll get right to it. I know that you can help me find Will and Elizabeth, and I want to help you in any way that I can."

"Is that so?" His eyebrows arched in surprise. Or was it in ominous wonder that he knew what she was up to? "If you are truly sincere, then I am glad you have come to your senses. I am curious to know how _you _can be of help to me, unless you know where Jack Sparrow is hiding around here."

"Sparrow? Here? Why would he come to Port Royal, much less stay? The only thing for him here is the gallows." She didn't dare tell him the truth. If Elbridge knew she was hiding him, she'd find Jack hanged along with any hope she had left of finding Will and Elizabeth.

Her anxiety rising, she stood from her seat and paced around the room, never losing her eye contact with him. "All I want is for them to be home, safe, where they belong. I know the same information as you. I know what Will does now. I've accepted the fact that he cannot come home, but he can be kept safe. You want Sparrow, do you not? I have learned the circles he travels in and I can do everything in my power to bring him to you. As you say, he has been seen in the area. He may be here looking for Elizabeth." Arabella swallowed hard to alleviate the sudden dryness in her throat. "I help you, you help me. He's the reason that they are in danger so what you do with him is of no consequence to me." She dropped her voice slightly and came face to face with him as he rose from his desk. "And between us, you would have my gratitude for their return and safety. My _utmost _gratitude."

She stared at him with what she hoped appeared as either lust or excitement as he walked around his desk towards her. Elbridge stood silent for a moment in front of her, and then snaked his hands around her waist.

"Utmost gratitude? You make an enticing offer, my dear, but your word is as good as that of Mister Turner. We both know how good that is. Even if you knew where Sparrow was headed, it would do you no good."

Arabella jerked his hands from her and stepped back. "I know he's out after something. Word travels fast. He had a map to some fountain you are searching for, did he not? To me, it doesn't matter, but if Sparrow goes after whatever this is you can snatch it from him. You can snatch him. I know it is in your power to help me find the Turners. Think about it. The man responsible for the capture of the infamous Jack Sparrow..." She brushed her fingers across the slight stubble under his chin. "And you'll have me."

This was wrong. Never mind the fact that it would never work. She was risking everything to get them back. And Jack would never forgive her if he knew what she was doing. What _was_ she doing?

Lord Elbridge knitted his brows and stared off in deep thought for a moment. "I see word does travel quickly, doesn't it? So... In return for helping to bring the governess back to Port Royal and for the safety of Mister Turner, you would not only sacrifice Sparrow, but the location of the very Fountain of Youth and give yourself to me? I suppose I should be flattered."

"Fountain of Youth? If that's what it is. It is done. We have a deal, then?" She was growing impatient.

"Not so fast. I have one small addendum to these terms. I wish to know the location of Will Turner's chest. The one that holds his heart."

Arabella stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "I beg your pardon."

"You see, my dear, this compass? It belonged to Sparrow. It no longer works," he said, dangling the compass by its string in front of her face.

"Are you so poor in your sense of direction that you do not know how to find North?"

Elbridge snatched her by the wrist and tightened his grip. "Those who cross me do not live to regret it, Miss Turner. I'd mind your tongue. This compass does not point North. It points to _other _things. Or it did. It would seem that the compass has lost its charms. Now, Sparrow and the location of the Fountain, the chest, and you..." He threw the instrument into the trash.

"The chest is NOT a part of the deal." Arabella winced slightly due to the pressure increasing on her small wrist.

"The chest is only leverage in case you back down. I know better than to trust a Turner." His eyes began to show his rising anger.

"In exchange for bringing Will and Elizabeth here safe, alive, and free. And they are NOT to be harmed, nor am I for that matter," she replied as she tore her wrist from his grip and rubbed it. "This is our bargain then. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Arabella." He stuck out his open hand and Arabella grasped it firmly with his own.

"It's Miss Turner to you. I will send word with any news I uncover. I must get some rest. I have work to do." She turned away from him to leave and felt his fingers curl around her upper arm.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked. He trailed his hand lazily down Arabella's arm and smirked seeing the slight disgust in her eyes. "You will have to give in eventually, my dear."

"Your end of the bargain hasn't been fulfilled yet. Do not mistake our terms as feelings for you." Arabella snatched her cloak and left as quickly as her legs would carry her. She felt as though she had just made a deal with the devil himself. Little did she know that he had already set other plans in motion.

The seas were calm tonight. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the western horizon, its fading light bouncing over the waves reflecting the slate blue sky above. The _Flying Dutchman _drifted lazily across the waters. Will held the wheel loosely with one hand, closing his eyes from time to time as light breezes brushed across his face. With his free hand he absent-mindedly traced the scar on his chest with his fingers. He then let out a heavy sigh. Elizabeth. How he missed her. Fate had always wedged its way into his and Elizabeth's lives since they met. They had finally married and now here he stood, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He could only set foot on land once in a decade. Ten years. One hundred and twenty months. Will didn't even want to think about how many days that translated into. Once every ten years was indeed better than never again, so he felt no right to complain. This didn't excuse the fact that it made him feel as though his heart were breaking, even though it no longer beat inside his chest.

"Everything alright, Captain Turner?" a deep raspy voice said behind him. Will looked back and smiled at his father.

"It'll just take getting used to. Just as you'll have to get used to not calling me 'Captain Turner'." This reminded him of the many times Elizabeth had asked him not to refer to her with such propriety. "Is this what things looked like before?"

Will and his father stood quiet for a moment. Bootstrap peered over the starboard rail and saw small boats surrounding the ship. Scattered among them were pieces of what looked to be bits of wreckage. Pale figures soon became visible aboard the small vessels as the rising moon illuminated their features. They were eerily silent, as if they already knew where they were headed. Bootstrap looked back to his son and wilted at his boy's saddened expression.

"Ferrying souls you mean? I wouldn't know. When I became a crewman on this ship, Jones had already abandoned his duties," Bootstrap responded.

So this had been his destiny. Spend eternity helping those lost at sea to peace. Will did take a sense of honor in his new duties, and was happy to sail the seas with his father whom he freed from servitude to Davy Jones, but something was missing. A part of him. Not his heart itself, but the person who holds it. If there were anything that could be done to release himself from this life and be with Elizabeth, Will would already be setting a course.

Will suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his stomach. Something was wrong.

"William, are you alright? You need for me to take the helm?" his father asked. He gripped his son's shoulder tightly and looked to him with concern.

"Aye, at the moment I..." Will stopped speaking and stared out at the horizon. Bootstrap quickly took a hold of the wheel and tensed up.

"What is it, son?" He held the wheel tighter as he watched Will dash to the railing and lean over for a closer look. The color in Will's face quickly drained. He shook his head and tried to control his quivering lip.

"It can't be. Now I know something is wrong."

* * *

**Oooooo cliffhanger... ducks**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really don't know what to say. I'm becoming more engaged in writing this story than I have writing anything else. I adore my faithful readers. And to those threatening a mutiny... just wait lol. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming. :)**

* * *

Arabella left Lord Elbridge's estate without a word or a glance to anyone. She would have walked straight back into Port Royal if not for the overwhelming feeling of nausea that forced her to collapse against a tree about halfway down the road from the estate. She slowly slid to the ground and sat underneath the tree, hugging her knees underneath her chin. Her hands were still shaking. There was no way she would be able to keep her end of the bargain she had just made with Elbridge only moments ago. Not only was Arabella trading her own freedom, but Jack Sparrow's as well. She did not know Jack well, but she knew well enough that freedom was not something Jack would give up willingly, much less by force. She couldn't leave, not without that compass. Arabella couldn't trust Jack to recover it and not leave without her. She also couldn't trust that he wouldn't get himself caught. As horrible as she felt to even think of doing so, she needed to go back to Elbridge's office and take that compass. 

Arabella waited hidden outside Elbridge's estate for over two hours. She could not risk being caught herself searching through his office. If anything went wrong now… Arabella didn't wish to consider the consequences. After everything she had done tonight, she prayed to God that the compass did still work as it should. She heard noises coming from behind the building. Arabella pulled her hood tightly over her head and tread quietly toward the sound's location. She saw a door swing open and watched one of the Lord's servants carrying many large bags from inside. Arabella squinted for a better look and let out a sigh of relief as she watched the servant drop the bags into a pile near the edge of the road. They were bags of garbage.

"Wonderful. How am I supposed to go through that without being seen? I have to put that light out," she said eying the nearby street lamp illuminating the area. Arabella surveyed the area. Her eyes fell upon a clothes line, more specifically a rather large dark blanket on the line flapping in the light breeze. Arabella quickly snatched the fabric from its place and dashed back towards the bright lamp. After many attempts, she was able to throw the blanket well enough that it landed over the lamp, keeping the light from the small flame within it well hidden. Now she only had the simple task of locating the compass in one of the many bags huddled together at the edge of the road. There didn't seem to be a soul in sight, save for the servant who returned with another heavy bag of garbage.

Arabella did not enjoy the idea of having to rummage through week old refuse. A pure stroke of good fortune it was when two stray dogs tore the bags to pieces. Her work was half done. Arabella eyed the servant as he cursed the mangy animals and ran back inside. Now was her only chance. She would have to move with haste before he returned.

Arabella quickly scrambled over to the torn bags and began searching for the compass. The humid air was causing the horrific odor from the bags to become more potent. Rummaging through garbage was not how she intended to spend her evening. Papers, food scraps, and heaven knows what else, but no compass. Arabella was becoming more irritated as she tore through the bags. The feeling of nausea was also returning as the pungent odor invaded her nostrils. The lack of lighting was not aiding her situation either.

Arabella froze as she heard a God-awful creaking of a door. Someone was coming. She looked up and saw the servant coming back down the path and flew into a state of panic digging frantically through the heap. "Oh God, where is the bloody thing? Come on!" she whispered. The pounding sensation in her chest was making it difficult to breathe.

"Hey! Mongrel mutts! Get away from there! Shoo!"

The moonlight caught something. Arabella's eyes grew wide with hope. There it was, at the bottom of the last bag. The black and gold box that hid the compass inside. Arabella shoved it into her cloak pocket and scrambled out into the bushes on her hands and knees. If any man saw what he thought to be a dog running on only its hind legs, it would certainly raise suspicion. As she turned to run down the hill, she saw two men approaching. She sighed and quickly dove into nearby bushes.

"Is there any news on the governess? Or the _Dutchman_? Anything at all?" Lord Elbridge asked.

"No sign of them, sir. The last confirmed sighting we have of her is on the coast of Tortuga. She did not go to England," the second man responded.

"And Sparrow? Has he made any contact with the girl?"

"They are still searching, sir. We covered the blacksmith's place of business from top to bottom and found nothing."

Arabella's heart sank. If they found nothing then Jack must have left. Not that she trusted him to stay around, but with him now gone she was right back where she began on her journey. Nowhere. She needed a distraction to make an escape.

"And what about our other problem?" Elbridge wondered.

"Taken care of, sir," the second man said, drawing a finger across his throat.

"Finally, something is going according to plan. If you know what is good for you, you will find our dear governess and take care of her. Leave the girl to me."

Arabella inhaled and caught a distinct smell. It wasn't the stench of the rubbish she had been digging through. It was smoky. It was smoke. Something was burning.

"FIRE!" someone cried out.

Lord Elbridge turned toward the voice and screamed out. Indeed, there was a fire burning, and it was on his estate.

Arabella peered through the bushes at the small blaze that illuminated the backside of the estate. She had forgotten about the blanket that she had placed over the lantern. It had caught fire and fallen into the shrubbery underneath, which now too had started to burn.

This was not the distraction she had in mind, but she was not one to argue when a gift of luck was bestowed upon her. Arabella waited for the voices to fade before making her move. Luckily it was already dark and everyone who was around was preoccupied with the fire. She was able to make her way back unseen. Arabella tried her best not to inhale through her nose. The only breeze coming from the ocean was hot and humid, making her feel even dirtier. She walked with her arms held slightly away from her sides and shuddered every few steps. Thankfully, Port Royal was only one town away. Dawn would be approaching soon.

When she reached the blacksmith's the inside was pitch black. It was abnormally quiet. Jack was not here. Maybe he had left, although she couldn't understand why. She was now in possession of both his compass and the chart that leads to the Fountain of Youth. Without those, Jack would have no reason to leave. Arabella closed the door behind her and shuddered again, desperately wanting to take a bath.

"I'm curious. Sneaking about at all hours of the night? One might think you were up to something."

Arabella jumped slightly and turned to see Jack standing in the corner with his arms crossed, leaning his back against the wall. The way he was staring at her made her feel weak.

"All hours of the night? I was unaware that I was given a curfew." She tensed and backed up as Jack came towards her.

"Do not be facetious with me, missy. Being out this late, and dressed like this, you must have some information at least," he said with a faint smile. Jack stepped closer, but paused, sticking out his tongue and gagging slightly. "And you smell bloody awful! Where in God's name were you?" he added as he stepped back waving his hands.

"I had to dive through rotting garbage to find this stupid thing," she replied in a huff as she pulled the compass from her pocket and thrust it at him.

Jack stumbled back as he caught the compass in his cupped hands. He then dangled it away from himself as he searched for something to clean it with. Arabella told Jack that Elbridge knew of the chest and the Fountain of Youth, rather that she overheard he knew. She also explained that his compass no longer worked. Arabella paused as she saw Jack's eyes widen at her words.

"You're certain of this? This is not good. Not good at all." Jack opened his compass and stared at the needle as it spun around. Within a moment or two the red needle stopped dead and remained in one direction.

Arabella watched Jack's eyes as they followed the needle. The stern look on his face had relaxed. Jack seemed at ease. Arabella patiently waited for him to say something. That patience wore thin very quickly. She took notice that the compass seemed to be functional.

"So when do we leave?" she asked. Even though this question seemed to drain the sense of calmness from Jack's face, Arabella stood firm.

"I'm sorry, 'we'? Are you having pronoun difficulties? _We _do not go anywhere. _I _am going and _you _are to stay here."

"I beg to differ. We had a deal. Besides, you have no ship. I do."

"Well then show me to your ship, lass." Jack headed for the door, but stopped and looked back at her. "Strike that. Do something about that foul stench. And then you may show me to your ship."

"No," was her simple reply. She watched Jack's eyebrows shoot up under his bandanna.

"I beg your pardon. What do you mean by 'no'?"

"Exactly what it usually means. No. I found your bloody compass. Now it is your turn to produce a crew fit enough. Then I shall produce a ship for you. Otherwise I can hand you straight to Elbridge."

"That threat won't hold any weight with me much longer, love. You have the chart. You had this," he said as he held out his compass. "You could have just sailed out by your onesies and had at it. Why didn't you then? Ah, I know. You. Need. Me." He cocked his head to one side and stared at her, awaiting a response. "Do me ears deceive me? I don't seem to be hearing you being all disagreeable and such." He cupped one of his hands to an ear and pretended to listen.

"Fine. Yes, I need your help. Just gather a crew. You _do _want this, do you not?" Arabella pulled the chart from her cloak and shook it in front of Jack. "We've no time to waste arguing."

-----------

Bootstrap grasped the helm firmly and glanced back to his son. Will was on the verge of panic and he feared that the rest of the crew may soon take notice.

Will stared out into the darkening waters under _the_ _Flying Dutchman_. His eyes couldn't focus. There were things moving about around the ship. They were unnatural. The stray ends of his knotted bandanna whipped about in the new breeze that was slowly gathering speed. His dark eyes slowly turned up to the sky. Clouds. Dark heavy clouds were forming and doing so quickly. The small creatures moving in the water began to surface. Will's eyes widened.

"All hands! On deck, all hands!" Will screamed out. Other crew members relayed the message below deck and scurried about the _Dutchman _awaiting further orders from their captain.

"Captain, what is it?" Bootstrap called behind him. Now he too became worried. One of his hands let go of the helm as he turned to Will for direction.

"No! Stay where you are and steer ahead," Will yelled to him, pointing to the helm. "The rest of you, away from the rails. Be ready." Will planted his feet as firmly as he could on the now shifting deck and closed his fingers around the handle of his sword.

"Ready. For what, Cap'n?" one of the crew members wondered. His voice was shaky. He was very young. He must have been no older than sixteen. He had never been in battle before and could not hide his worry.

"To fight," Will said sternly. He held his blade out toward the horizon and prepared himself for whatever was coming.

-----------

Somewhere off the Barbary Coast, the _HMS Liberty_ was floating through the lower Atlantic Ocean. It was a grand ship, much resembling the_ Dauntless_ in size and strength. There were few crew members aboard the mighty vessel. Its pure white sails billowed, welcoming the sudden wind. The ship's captain stood firm and broad-shouldered at the helm, gently gripping the cherry wood wheel. Moonbeams peeked through the clouds and shined on the buttons of his Royal Navy uniform. A cloaked figure emerged from below deck and approached him. It was a young woman, small-framed and tall.

"I know I have already said this, but thank you for your discretion." She tucked a long strand of blond hair behind her ear under her hood.

"There is no need, Governess," the captain replied. "Your father was a good man. He treated me well and I have nothing but respect and admiration for him. I've no doubt you will do great things."

There was something on the horizon. Deep red sails. Elizabeth's eyes fell upon them and she clutched her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Members of the crew became worried and looked to their captain for guidance.

"She's not flying any colors, sir. Should we..."

"Stand down, men. Our orders are to simply deliver cargo aboard," the captain responded, gesturing his free hand toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth found it somewhat unsettling that the other ship indeed had no flag hoisted. She crossed the deck for a closer look. The coming ship was a small but fierce-looking work of art. Intricate carvings of what appeared to be predatory birds trimmed the hull. The wood was a deep mahogany but appeared to glow a bright red when light was cast upon it. The rhythm of the waves rolling into it gave it a striking appearance against the backdrop of dark rocky cliffs. Elizabeth headed for the now lowered gangplank connecting the two ships. The captain grasped her arm firmly.

"Do be careful, Governess. We need you here."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly and nodded. Before crossing the gangplank onto the other ship, she turned back to the captain.

"You have your orders. I trust you to do your best. I will return. You have my word." She crossed the wooden plank slowly, being careful not to look down to the water beneath her. After setting foot safely aboard the other ship, Elizabeth peered back from under her hood to the _Liberty _and watched it shrink slowly into the distance. It was quiet aboard this ship. Too quiet.

Elizabeth looked around. The crow's nest was empty. The only other body on deck was the person steering at the helm. She crossed the deck and called to him. He wouldn't answer. She marched up to the helm and spoke to him. He ignored her still.

"I am to speak with the captain. Where is he? Hello? Are you listening to me? Take me to your captain. As Pirate Lord of Singapore I demand that you take me to your captain at once. Hey!" She shook the man's shoulder and gasped in horror as he slumped over the wheel and fell to the deck. He was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew! Sorry for the wait, but it's been a busy few days. This chapter was particularly difficult to write. And yes, yes, we find out what's going on out at the _Flying Dutchman._ Thank you for the reviews thus far, and hello to my new readers! Enjoy...**

* * *

Arabella's discussion with the pirate was quickly becoming a heated argument. She needed for him to seek out a crew that would take them to the _Black Pearl_. She also needed him to leave quickly so that she could speak to Elbridge without interference or Jack knowing. 

"Time's a wastin', lass," Jack said with much impatience. He crossed in front of Arabella and began to circle her as he spoke. "If you expect me to be gatherin' meself a crew, I need to see the goods. I see nothing in this for me if you cannot produce a ship."

"I will have one!" she exploded. Jack stood still and looked at her incredulously. She raised the chart in her hand and shook it sharply in Jack's face. He flinched but refused to move. Arabella was becoming increasingly annoyed. "I'll give you two days to gather up a right crew. Bring them to Port Maria at the docks by..."

"Two bloody days?! With having to sneak about and such I'd say five would be more suitable." Jack raised his brow, expecting to negotiate.

"There's no time, I stand at two. There's no need for you to go to the ends of the earth. Surely there must be some of your friends slithering about around here." Arabella had already used up enough precious time in her opinion. With her jaw fully clenched, she crossed her arms and focused on the tops of her boots.

"Five," Jack said as his voice deepened.

"I'll make it three."

"Give a man four. And in case you've failed to take notice, that Lord bloody Elbridge has a big fat reward out for my head. I would think you'd want me not to be showing myself around here."

"From what I've heard, the many rewards that have been set out for your capture and or death have never caused you to worry about that swelled head of yours." She had said this quite nonchalantly as she traced the lines of one of her palms. She looked to Jack, sucking in her cheeks and waiting for what she assumed would be an explosion.

"Now see here, Turner." Jack gritted his teeth and stepped heavy on his heels to Arabella. "Give me four days to head off to Tortuga and be back here with an able-bodied crew. Then we shall see to your bloody ship, seek out the _Pearl _and the cowardly thieving rotten sack of bilge sludge that stole her, and so on. Alright?" Jack's chin was raised so that he had to stare down to meet Arabella's eyes. He was beginning to show how uncertain he was feeling of his actions.

"You have three days then and we set sail at dawn on the fourth day. Otherwise you never lay eyes on this map again. Find your men and there will be a ship for you at Port Maria near the northern-most dock. There is an area well hidden in the trees. The ship and I will be waiting there for you, you have my word."

Arabella would rather have given him only two days, but at this point she was willing to compromise in order to get Jack to be on his way. She grasped the chart tighter in her right hand. She had gone through so much to get it. Now she was prepared to hand it over willingly to a notorious pirate. She had made a deal with him. Arabella had picked up a nasty habit of making deals lately. The one deal bothering her most at the moment was with Lord Elbridge. After Jack had gathered his crew, Arabella would have to inform him of their taking a ship and setting course. That was one bridge that she could not afford to worry about crossing right now.

"You know, you are a most difficult sort to understand," Jack drawled out. "At first you come across more headstrong than Mister Turner, which in and of itself I assure you is no easy feat." Jack paced about lazily as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Do you enjoy hearing yourself speak? I do wish you would get to the point so that we may be on our way." Arabella had a bad feeling about where this discussion was heading. Maybe she had come across as too eager. The last thing she needed was to have Jack figure out whose side she was really on and have her plans completely disintegrate.

"That is precisely my point right there, deary. Why do you all of a sudden wish to concur with me without trying to bring about and negotiate things to turn in your favor? I find it most curious." Jack leaned against the table behind him and fiddled with his compass in his left hand. He opened and propped the small box atop his slender outstretched fingers and held it up as if to study it. Jack opened his hand and then closed his fingers around the compass to shut it. His face was cast downward, but his eyes remained up and focused firmly on Arabella's. He held the compass outward in her direction. "Just what is it that you want most, I wonder."

"You know very well what I want most, yet at the moment what I want is for us to be on our way and for you to stop wasting time. Now go." Arabella thrust an extended index finger towards the door. If she had waited any longer, Elbridge was going to become more suspicious than he was at the current time. Jack's behavior was highly questionable. Then again, it was no more questionable than her own behavior.

"One way or another we _will_ finish this conversation. There is something you are withholding." Jack pressed his compass in between his palms and appeared to have an innocent expression on his face. "Weren't you the one who said we needed to trust one another?"

"Weren't you the one who said time was being wasted? I have work to do and so do you." Arabella clenched her teeth, biting down on her bottom lip. Without looking at Jack, she shuffled past him and out of sight into the shadows.

"Off to Tortuga then," Jack said to himself as he to slipped away.

-----------

Will stood firm on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_. He tightened his grasp on the handle of his sword, as the sweat forming on his shaky palm was causing an annoying difficulty for such an easy task. His throat went dry. Will's thoughts drifted to his last encounter with the Kraken. The Kraken was dead. He had seen its slime-encrusted lifeless form with his own eyes. This was something else. It was something else and he was not prepared.

Will surveyed the area around him. They sky was darkening still, a heavy grey blanket of clouds rolling overhead. The winds were becoming stronger, causing the ship's sails to swell and pull tight. Will looked to the faces of his crew. Few men had decided to remain loyal to the _Dutchman_ after being released from their debt to Davy Jones. Some of them were so young, with nowhere to go. They shouldn't be here. This was his burden, his duty. Will turned to his father. Bootstrap's fingers were wrapped around the wheel with such force that their knuckles were absolute white, the very color of his still-paling face. Will became even more uncomfortable seeing the worry emanating from his father's eyes.

Without warning, the great ship began to rock. The waters surrounding it were calm, no one could understand why the vessel was shifting. A tingling sensation crept up Will's spine as what little light left in the sky faded into the coming storm. He called to his crew, ordering anyone able to light the lamps. Turning his head up towards the crow's nest, he ordered the lad within it to call out what he was seeing. Will did not want anyone to gamble a glance over the rails.

"Aye, Captain! I see nothing out of order there! Only souls and nothing more! Wait..."

"What is it? What do you see? Tell me!" Will's chest began to heave. He could feel his blood begin to pound in his ears. From what little he could see due to the fiery glow coming from the now lit lamps on deck, the boy's face was stricken with anxiety. They were no longer alone. Something was out there. "Oi! Sailor!"

"Captain... it's moving! I see a..." At that moment the _Dutchman _lurched portside, and the boy atop the crow's nest lost balance. A violent rain began to descend.

"Steady, men, steady! Ready weapons and hold for my say!" Will ordered the crew. He ordered his father to do the best he could to keep the ship on a steady course. Once again Will looked up to the crow's nest. Will's hair was now damp with rain and matted around his eyes. With his free arm, he brushed his face clean upon his drenched sleeve. "Are you alright? What is it?" he called up to the boy.

"Movement, sir! From here it looks like..." The ship rocked again as if something had slammed into its hull, and the boy screamed as he tumbled from his position into the now choppy waters below. The scream was slightly muffled by the explosion of thunder overhead.

One of the other crew members rushed to the starboard rail and leaned over its edge looking out over the water for any sign of the boy.

"Is there any sign of him?" Will asked. He failed to hide the rising panic in his voice. He straightened up at a strange sound. Waves, wind, rain, thunder, and something new. Will heard a noise. It was getting louder and heavier, almost as if it was multiplying. Tapping. He was startled by another sailor's screams. He coiled back with a mixture of fear and disgust on his face. The man at the rail had stumbled back, now flailing and screaming. His face and appendages were covered with what Will thought to be small crabs.

The _Dutchman _began to rock once more. The rain began to fall heavier and faster, nearly flooding the deck. Due to the wind and rain, most of the lanterns had been doused. More tapping. Louder tapping. Will could feel the boards beneath him vibrate as tiny crabs crawled up the ship's hull and charged across the deck to the main mast. The crew kept their distance and watched in horror and wonder as the small creatures gathered together, climbing upon one another and taking form. Everyone aboard continued to stare in total silence. The crabs huddled together to take the form of a person, more specifically the shape of a young woman. The pouring rain slowed down to a mere drizzle before dissipating completely. The ship's sails sagged and hung gently as the wind ceased to blow. Will's eyes widened at the sight before him. He held up his free hand and shook his head slowly, motioning for the others to back away and lower their weapons.

"Stand down, men. Keep your distance, but stand down." Will kept his sword at the ready, but down at his side. He cautiously moved toward the main mast, with short and slow steps. Cocking his head to one side, he leaned back and waited for the person's face come into view.

The remaining lit lanterns cast an eerie glow on her figure. Shadows danced across her features, somewhat distorting them and making her difficult to see. Will stepped towards her, crossing in front of the lanterns for a better look. Her hair was slightly past her shoulders and matted into clumps. The light bounced off of the many trinkets woven within her hair and worn around her neck. Dark eyes were cast sleepily downward on an emotionless face. The woman clutched her soiled robes to her torso as the few remaining crabs hid themselves away beneath them. She turned her attention upwards to Will. Although her eyed showed nothing aside from anger, her quivering jaw and tears sliding across her cheekbones suggested quite a different emotion.

"Ca... Calypso?" Will asked, leaning his head down to look into her eyes.

-----------

After a much needed bathing, Arabella slowly slipped into the articles of clothing from when she had first stepped foot in Port Royal. Her body was sore. Every muscle she had throbbed with each step she took. There was much work to be done in very little time, and the pain only encouraged her further. It was so quiet in the mansion that her soft footsteps echoed through the hall in the upper wing. As Arabella passed Elizabeth's room, she glanced through the small space between the door and its frame. She wasn't sure why, but for a moment she had hoped to see Elizabeth sound asleep with Will beside her.

Once in her own room Arabella sat down at the small desk in the corner, pulling her chair as close to it as possible. She rested her elbows atop the deep blue velvet mat covering the desk and weaved her fingers into her damp hair, cradling her head. The dark brown strands fell around her arms in coils. She could not bring herself to face Lord Elbridge and share information with him. She needed to act quickly if she was going to follow after Jack. In her travels she had learned the hard way that a dishonest man would forever remain dishonest. She needed to make sure that Jack would not leave her in Port Maria. Arabella grabbed her wrist and gently brushed her thumb across it. It was still quite sore where the Lord had left his mark. Elbridge had grabbed it quite roughly the night before in his anger.

A blank parchment lay slightly rolled at its ends on the desk before her. She twisted the sharp end of a white feather quill in between her right thumb and middle finger. If not for the faint moonlight beaming weakly through her open terrace doors she would be in total darkness. With a heavy sigh, Arabella plunged the tip of the quill into an ink bottle and began to scratch it quickly across the parchment.

_As so not to arouse the suspicion of the person you have left in my charge, I have decided it much to your advantage that I communicate through writing rather than in person. I cannot risk being spotted. Four days, said person will be setting course for area as of this time unknown. More information as I receive it. Your humble servant, AT_

Should this letter be intercepted, at least no one would be able to decipher it. Arabella folded over the ends of the parchment. She lit a candle and waited a moment before tipping it over the parchment. Small droplets of wax fell over it and pooled to form a seal. She knew that Jack was headed for Tortuga. After sending her letter to Elbridge, she would have to get there first. She needed to act quickly. After making sure that the chart was well-hidden, Arabella once again crept through the mansion and set off to deliver her letter to Elbridge.

-----------

Elizabeth scuffled back into a stack of barrels and stood frozen in horror, the palms of her trembling hands clapped hard to her face. Her heavy breathing was suctioning her hands to her mouth. She spun around to call back to the _HMS Liberty_, her eyes darted all over the water. The ship was nowhere in sight. It had already sailed too far her voice to carry, if she had been able to utter any sound that would carry. At the moment she was too petrified with fear to offer even a whisper into the chilled air.

Kneeling beside the helmsman, Elizabeth cautiously padded his coat, searching for a weapon of sorts for protection. She slid her hand underneath and traced the handle of a flintlock pistol with her fingers. A small breath of relief escaped her lips. She took the pistol and slid it gently up the sleeve of her cloak and out of sight. Its barrel no longer held any warmth and caused her to shiver as it touched her skin. How long had this man been dead, she wondered. She brushed hair away from his face and let out a shaky breath as a cold and lifeless stare of fear greeted her. She did not wish to know what horrific sight his eyes could have fallen on before his murder. His neck was raw and swollen all the way around. Clearly he had been throttled to death. Standing back up, Elizabeth noticed something out of sorts. There seemed to be no sign of a struggle on deck. And no sign of any other crew members. He could not have been sailing alone. She had given specific orders for a crew to take her to Singapore. They would not send a single man. She steadied herself against the rail and walked towards the lower decks against her better judgement. The heel of her boot slid across one of the stairs. Her eyes peered down to see that the entire deck was wet as if the ship had passed through a storm. Her fingers somewhat stuck to the rail as she let go. As the moonlight reflected against her hand, she cringed at the sight. Her fingers were as red as the billowing sails on the ship. Blood.

Elizabeth glanced frantically from port to starboard side. No longboats. No escape of any kind available to her. She thought her heart could race no faster. She was immediately proven wrong. That sound. Someone else was aboard. Elizabeth knew that sound well, but she had to be imagining it. It was a sound that haunted her nightmares on a regular basis. _Thump. Pound. Thump. Pound. _She had dreamt of it so often that she now heard the sounds awake.

"Misses Turner..." an accented voice drawled out.

The hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck stood on end. Not only her hands, but now her entire body began to tremble without control. She closed her eyes for a moment attempting to wake herself from yet another horrific dream. Any moment she would open her eyes and be laying beside her husband. Staring at the wooden planked floor, she kept her head down and covered by her hood. She pivoted slowly and reached her hand up her other sleeve for the pistol. Her mouth instantly went dry at the sight before her. She bared her clenched teeth in disgust. That face. That despicable voice. Those bright venomous eyes that stole so much from her.

"No. It's not possible." Her voice was nothing more than a strained and high-pitched whisper. Elizabeth could feel tears stinging behind her eyes as she tried to tear her gaze away from what was before her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, boys and girls, this has been by far the most challenging chapter to write. I can only hope that everything I've written thus far has conveyed exactly what I want it to bring to you, the readers. I know it's taken a long time to write this chapter (and many thanks to those who threatened a mutiny and did not follow through due to their patience :) many thanks indeed) and your patience has been rewarded. You know the routine, feedback is most welcome and encouraged!**

* * *

Will was standing before Calypso, surrounded by his crew and frozen in fear. She shouldn't be here. His eyes must have been deceiving him. Being torn from the land of the living for so long must have begun to distort Will's sense of reality. He would gladly accept any excuse, no matter how inconceivable, if it would translate to Calypso's presence not being aboard his ship. Will's eyes shifted around and fell upon each crew member near him as they knelt down and muttered the goddess's name. He too knelt before her, but it was due more to the fact that his knees went weak and he could no longer stand. 

Calypso's eyes still held an angry glow even though her tearstained cheeks betrayed her and showed her true emotion. She clutched the heavy cloth around her shoulders and pulled it tighter as her shoulders slumped with the shaky breath that escaped her lips. She lifted her skirt enough for her to walk and stepped towards Will. Her many bangles and trinkets clinked and chimed as she walked. Her hips did not sway with the same rhythm as they once did. Her movements were almost snake-like, as if she had just been woken from a deep sleep. Calypso's eyes were cast towards the ground. They were now narrowed in response to the stinging of her tears. She curled her fingers around Will's chin and grazed the scruff of his jaw with her thumb.

"William... Turner. A touch of destiny," she said softly, eying the scar across the left side of his chest. Her index finger traveled the length of his neck and traced across where her eyes looked on. She saw his Adam's apple bounce slightly as he swallowed.

"Calypso... why have you come here? I am remaining faithful to the duty what I have been charged. Jones is dead. You must have known that or else you would not be here." He watched Calypso's red-rimmed pupils dilate as her composure weakened.

"I cannot go back." Her words were wrought with sorrow. Calypso's jaw tightened and she stood silent. Her bottom lip swelled and then turned inward, disappearing under her upper lip and behind her teeth. The only sounds were that of the sea, and the ship that sway upon it.

"You don't belong here. How did you make it back here alone? You're not..."

"I cannot go back. There is... I..." Whatever little composure Calypso had managed to hold onto was now gone. Her features became twisted as she continued. "You... Stabbed him heart. My love. Him heart belong to me. I could not bring him back, and so I shared... But him greed had filled him where his heart should be. My love had overcome the betrayal, but the love him have... Replaced by anger. Revenge. In this, this human form, Davy Jones had taken..." She paused briefly and clawed at her chest. "Him send me here. The waters be more dangerous." Calypso stared downward and continued to speak in fragmented thought. "I no longer belong with the living." Her eyes grew wild. "My place has been taken." She cowered back when Will touched her shoulder as if he were burning her.

"Are you saying Davy Jones is alive?"

"And him send a message to you. You stab him heart... and now him stab yours in return. You must stop him. If Davy Jones captains this ship once more, him stop at nothing to take the seas over. The seas will be a cursed place and all will be punished by fate worse than death."

"No! Jones must be stopped!" Bootstrap spoke up. He had remained silent until the terrifying thought of losing his son to the very being who placed him in this position forced the words out of him. He kept his hand at the helm, but faced away from his station. Other crew members were shaken from the eerie silence amongst them by his sudden powerful voice, which echoed across the ship.

"How? You know that I am bound here for ten years and cannot step on land or abandon my duties." How could Davy Jones stab his heart without knowing where it was? Will's thoughts then traveled to his wife. He felt as though all of the air had been punched out of his lungs. Elizabeth was guarding the chest. Jones would not think twice about killing her. That was it. Hers was the heart he would stab in revenge for his own. He would then find the chest and control the sea. "What do I do? Can I send you back?" he asked Calypso.

"No." She walked to the portside rail and looked out to the lost souls in the waters. Crew members bowed the heads to her and shuffled back to give her room. "I still have the power to release you from your duties. You must go back and stop him from finding the chest. Heed me well, William Turner." Calypso turned to Will and stared him down. "Davy Jones corrupted his purpose and so became not a man, but a monster. You may step on land as long as you uphold the purpose I send you with. If you stray from this path, you will meet him fate... become a corrupted shadow of you self. I will stay here and keep these lost souls in my care. You must bring him through the farthest gate and keep him here."

Calypso rolled her head back and hugged herself with a shudder and went into convulsions. A deep angered cry exploded from somewhere over the horizon and carried itself over the _Dutchman_. Everyone aboard, including Will, staggered away from Calypso and looked around for the source of the disturbance. Calypso convulsed harder and looked as though she were beginning to hyperventilate. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes as she writhed and twisted.

"Everyone... take cover. Hold on to something!" A fierce wind began to blow. "Come about! Keep her at a close reach!" he yelled to his father, who gripped the wheel and turned the ship directly through the wind.

Calypso's form began to shift and twist. Crewmen reared back in fear. Will continued to cry out for them to brace themselves. With a great explosive burst of wind, she became nothing but swirling thick black smoke. The smoke revolved faster and faster, becoming a violent twister that stretched to the sky and heaved upward into the clouds.

--------------

"No... you... you're dead." Elizabeth tried to scream, but fear overpowered her and she could do no more than stand silent and continue to stare at the sight before her. The realization that this moment was not one of her repeated nightmares caused her knees to lose strength and she fell back against the cabin door. Her hand was instinctively clawing for a knob to allow her entry into a place of hiding. "This isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is, lass," Davy Jones hissed. He coiled his slippery tentacled hand around Elizabeth's chin and laughed heartily as she turned her head away.

"But... how? He stabbed-"

"Ahh yes, William Turner. He captains MY ship. MY crew. _I_ control the sea. I _am _the sea. It belongs to me now. Tell me, do you fear death?" Jones arched his brows in anticipation and glared down to Elizabeth. His icy blue eyes shone with fury.

"And what purpose would be served in taking my life? My death is of no value to you." Elizabeth sounded calm, even though her insides were knotting up with fear.

"I believe you possess something of immense value to me." Jones straightened his back and turned his face away. His eyes remained on her. The large tentacles along either side of his mouth twitched and turned. With one brow under the brim of his hat he shot her a look of intrigue. "The chest what contains the heart of William Turner." The frightened look on Elizabeth's face gave Davy Jones a surge of satisfaction.

"You couldn't... you no longer have a heart to take its place." Her next sentence was cut off due to the crab-clawed hand that caught her neck and pressed firmly down on her throat.

"With the heart of Calypso I can control everything within this world and the next."

"You would have to go to the Farthest Gate to get the key. That would require your death and Will cannot come back for nearly ten years. You know the terms that bind him to the Dutchman. Calypso..."

Davy Jones raised his arm and smashed his claw violently against Elizabeth's temple, sending her now unconscious body to the floor. "Calypso is _dead_. And fool enough to send wretch the message and bring him here." He looked up to the sky, lost in thought for a moment. The moonlight gleamed across a small locket attached to his belt. The sight of it made him physically ill. He closed his eyes and relaxed his features. He pressed his hand to his chest and exhaled. A burst of energy exploded through him. The angered scream that erupted from him echoed across the waters with an eerie vibration. The tentacles around his face quivered and coiled as he turned to the few crewman who were scurrying to the top deck from below. His breathing was heavy and his jaw was now locked. Jones crossed the deck with panther-like movements. _Thump. Pound. Thump. Pound. _Each step seemed heavier and louder than the last. "Brig," he said through gritted teeth, nodding at Elizabeth. Two men lifted her still unconscious body gently and carried her below. Another man very timidly approached Jones and bowed his head, trying not to meet his icy eyes.

"Or... or... orders, sir?" The man took a few paces back and winced in anticipation of whatever Jones' response would be.

"To the helm, then. A lost bird needs to be found."

--------------

"My Lord," said a young boy with a strained voice. He could be no more than ten years of age. He stood in Lord Elbridge's doorway awaiting a response. His head was down, his chin resting upon his chest. The boy appeared rather disheveled - unkempt sandy hair sticking out in spots and matted across his forehead, his face and clothing smudged with dirt, and his clothing worn out in areas. He clutched a sealed parchment in his small hands.

Lord Elbridge had been pacing about his office and now stood with his back to the doorway. The heavy sigh following the boy's words indicated that he had been in deep thought and was irritated by the sudden interruption. He glanced over his shoulder and eyed the boy quickly, turning up his nose in disgust at the child's appearance. Elbridge then noticed the parchment in his tiny fingers and held out his open hand for it at once. The only sound heard now was the scurrying footsteps of the child towards Elbridge. The parchment exchanged hands quickly.

"My Lord," the boy repeated with a curt nod as he vanished from sight.

"Filth., he spat with arrogance. With a crooked finger he slashed through the fold in the parchment and broke its seal, causing bits of hardened wax to flitter to the floor. His narrow eyes scanned the inked message and his jaw instantly hardened. With his eyes closed, Elbridge gripped the paper so tightly that it crumpled in his hand. "Lieutenant!" he bellowed.

Lieutenant Groves rushed into the room moments later. He was quite out of breath and staggered slightly as he came to Elbridge's side. The Lord had regained his composure and glanced to the lieutenant ever so slightly. He still held the parchment with a tight grip.

"Sir?"

"It would seem that the young one can no longer be trusted. Have her followed."

"But, your Lordship, you already know that she intends to sail with Sparrow at Port Maria." Groves' brow furrowed with confusion.

"I was under the impression that you were quite familiar with Jack Sparrow, having served under Cutler Beckett. I assume that you are also familiar with the phrase 'better safe than _sorry_'. If she is throwing her lot in with Sparrow, she cannot be trusted. Your orders... are to follow orders. Am I quite clear?"

"Yes, sir."

With those words, Lieutenant Groves left Elbridge to his thoughts. Now seated at his desk, Elbridge rested his elbows upon it and rubbed his calloused palms back and forth against one another in deep contemplation. He already knew that it would only be a matter of time before Arabella tried something foolish, and he wanted to be one jump ahead. Beckett was able to control the sea, but his greed became his downfall. Elbridge would not let the same fate become his own.

--------------

A day and a half had passed and Arabella had safely arrived in Tortuga unseen. She had followed Jack through Jamaica across two ports and was most gracious that Jack and the harbormaster at the second were quite immersed in conversation to the point where she was able to board a pirate-crewed vessel to Tortuga without difficulty. Being dressed in some of Will's clothing she had taken with her from the mansion, not a soul had suspected her of being a woman. The only setback was trying to avoid Jack at all costs on that vessel's journey.

Arabella had become oddly comfortable skulking below deck aboard ships, aside from the bilge-littered air. She welcomed the air of Tortuga once she departed the small ship. Jack was no longer aboard and Arabella had little time to search for him. Asking of his whereabouts would draw too much attention, and she had the eerie feeling that she may be being watched. She pulled her hat down further to cover her eyes. Her hair was tucked underneath its brim, making the hat tighter and more difficult to keep her appearance a secret. She kept herself in the shadows as she explored through Tortuga. Surely she would stumble on something, on some small clue that would help her find out where Jack was or what his plans were. Everything was as she remembered it from the day she first came to Tortuga. For a moment she wished that today had been that day, before she knew the truth about Will... before she had gone to Port Royal... before she had met Jack Sparrow. Arabella took in everything. The sights, the smells, the sounds. The sounds. Two men were conversing behind her.

"...interesting venture at that. Best discussed over rum."

"Aye, you have my attention then."

Arabella's eyes darted around searching frantically for a place to hide. She was positive that it was Jack's voice she heard. She knew the other voice, but was uncertain whose it was. If Jack saw her, she would lose her only chance to follow him. Before she had time to think, a highly inebriated wench dug her stubby fingers into her wrist and pulled her into a corner with such force that Arabella nearly toppled over her. Arabella took this to be one of those 'opportune moments' that Jack was always mentioning and did not fight it. As long as she remained hidden, the means by which she did so did not matter. The wench pulled Arabella into a kiss and she was so shocked that she couldn't move. She heard footsteps and tried not to draw further attention to herself.

"Carry on, lad. As you were," Jack said as he and Gibbs strolled passed the two of them. Jack paused mid-step and furrowed his brow, glancing sideways for a moment and pursing his lips. There was something familiar about that young lad.

"Something wrong, Cap'n?" Gibbs wondered. He watched suspiciously as Jack opened his mouth to speak, shook his head, and resumed his strut to the nearby tavern. Gibbs looked over each of his shoulders nervously and then quickened his step to keep up with the captain.

After hearing them leave, Arabella waited as long as she could and then forcibly shoved herself free of the wench. Feeling highly insulted and angry, the stout woman's hand connected swiftly with Arabella's cheek, sending her spinning sideways as the wench stomped away in disgust into the building they were near. Arabella staggered and steadied herself against one of the columns holding up the balcony above her. After stretching her jaw to relieve the pain she followed after Jack. She swiped a small rum bottle from one of the inhabitants passed out along the dirt road and took a swig from it, gagging slightly after swallowing. Jack had ducked into one of the many small taverns on the island. She watched Gibbs follow behind him. Arabella realized now why the second voice held such familiarity. Not only would Arabella have to make sure to keep out of sight from Jack, but she would now also have to hide from Gibbs.

Arabella rested against the stone wall of the tavern, occupying herself by rolling a small stone under the heel of her boot. She didn't want to walk inside alone and be easily spotted. She could hear roars of drunken laughter pulsating from deep within the tavern. It had become a much livlier place since its last two patrons had entered. A small group of men headed towards her. She instinctively slouched sideways and lowered her head. From under the brim of her hat Arabella glanced at them as they shuffled through the door beside her. Still slouching, Arabella pivoted and followed them inside. It was difficult to decipher all of the sounds around her. A loud and deep voice boomed over the commotion.

"Aye! Gibbs has been spinning some mighty tall tales about you, Sparrow!"

Arabella quickly snuck through the crowd and gravitated towards the unknown voice. Seated in a far-off corner, she could see Gibbs. A look of embarrassment and discomfort had washed over his face and a half smile crept up its side. He was hunched over the table and had apparently taken a fascination to the drink he cradled in his nervous hands. Beside him, Jack was staring him down with his slightly wild kohl-rimmed eyes. He was looking at Gibbs from an angle. His coat was bunched at his shoulders due to his posture and one arm rested across the table. His other hand was clawed over the top of his own drink which he had yet to touch. The two of them were surrounded by a group of people. There was clearly a heated discussion unraveling amongst them and Arabella was quite curious to its details. She wove through the crowd around the walls of the tavern and settled behind a few stacks of storage boxes near the table. She was out of sight, but close enough to pick up on the conversation. Apparently Arabella was not the only person Gibbs was loose-tongued around when it came to the topic of Captain Jack Sparrow. Fortunately for him and Jack, mostly for Gibbs, His ramblings came across as beyond far-fetched and not a soul at the table found any truth in them.

"Now if you'll excuse us, gents, we have some matters to attend to," Jack drawled.

The small table soon became empty as the other men dispersed back into the folds of the crowded tavern. Arabella peered through a small space in between the boxes and sighed quietly when she saw both Jack and Gibbs remaining seated. She turned away and continued to listen.

"And now, on to business," Jack said sternly.

"Aye, Jack. This matter of yours... I know that look in yer eyes. I ain't as young as I used to be, nor are you. What treasure is it ye be venturin' after now?" Gibbs leaned over the table to hear Jack over the chatter. He noticed Jack shift uneasily in his chair. Jack had always been first in line to sail after what he wanted, consequences be damned. The fact that Jack seemed this time unsure made Gibbs feel twice as nervous and he took a huge swig of rum to calm himself in preparation for Jack's answer. "For the love of all that's holy, Jack. I can't take the suspense. Spit it out."

Jack coiled his fingers tightly around the handle of his stein, swirling it loosely and watching the amber liquid dance inside it. He knew that no matter how carefully he worded his answer his friend would surely slide right from his seat and hit the floor.

"It has come to my attention that you've met Miss Arabella Turner. I know the truth, mate." Jack leaned sideways and said something quietly to his friend. As Jack had foreseen, Gibbs almost choked himself to death, no doubt salvaging some rum into one of his lungs and pushed his chair back, nearly sliding from its edge.

"You can't be sure. That's not possible, Jack!"

"It all makes complete and ever so perfect sense. I'm taking back _The Pearl_, again. She's helping me to get it."

"Jack, there's no place for her aboard..."

"All taken care of, mate," Jack replied with a wave of his hand. "Only one minute probelm. You do know Lord Elbridge, I assume. It would appear that he has come to discover Mister Turner's current fate and the dear Misses..."

"Jack, she's one of the pirate Lords. If anything should happen." Gibbs chugged most of his rum and stared blankly.

"Aye. He'll stop at nothing to get there first. And I doubt that the East India Trade will turn a blind eye to anyone who gets in their way. I need me a crew and I need it at the quick. I've not time to waste. Are you with me or am I to set off on me own?"

The color had drained from Gibbs' face and he blinked several times before speaking an answer. Arabella had now turned towards the pair and had her face pressed up against the boxes trying desperately to catch everything in the conversation. Jack turned his head in her direction and she nearly toppled over spinning around to avoid being seen. Finally, she heard Gibbs stutter and begin to speak.

"I've said this before, yet I'll tell ye again - you're off your nut, Sparrow. We've sailed with you to the ends of the earth and to hell itself and back. 'Tis true, but a person can only take so much. You're daft. The crew would sooner swing from the rafters than go through this again, even if it is for you or the Turners. No one else in the brethren seems to be alarmed, save for Miss Elizabeth. What makes you so sure that he's strong enough to attempt it?"

"Fine then," Jack said calmly. "Bootstrap's son and his lass will in all probability end up lost to us for good, me not being able to rescue them by my onesies, you know, being without a crew and all. And if the chest is found, and the East India Company control the seas, it's over for us all. Elbridge will more than likely come after meself, then after the girl," he added. Jack stood from the table and glared down at Gibbs. He suddenly became very animated with his hands. "Then, knowing all about me and who I keep company with I'm sure, he'll come after you."

"You give that man too much credit. He barely knows you let alone any of us. He's only after you in revenge for what you did to you know who and for taking the charts." Gibbs took another large gulp from his stein and placed it down shakily. He leaned back as Jack rested his palms on the table and leaned down eye-level to Gibbs.

"You mean what _we _did. You're leaving out important details. It's alright by me. I'm no stranger to mutiny, nor certain death. My only hope is that you can live with that on your conscience, mate." Jack stretched and turned sharply, heading towards the door. He kept his pace slow and kept an ear out, smiling when Gibbs called to him.

"Curse the day I got meself into this great mess with the man. Wait!"

Gibbs glared watching Jack face him and waltz back to his table at a bounce. If it's one thing Jack knew, it's that Gibbs couldn't turn his back on a good man, a good friend.

"So I take it we'll be setting sail at dawn in two days, then, eh?" Jack asked.

The sudden knot forming in Jack's stomach unclenched a bit when his friend finally complied. Gibbs sighed and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face, as if to shake some sense into himself.

"Aye. I'll hate meself in the morning for this, but aye. I'll gather up the crew, but you can not let that lass come with us, Jack. You know full well the trouble that'll bring."

"Marvelous. I had no intentions of having her aboard. We'd best keep mum on the details. I do believe we're being watched." Jack folded his hands as in prayer and nodded curtly at Gibbs. Then something came to his attention. He bent forward slightly, so that he was close enough to Gibbs' ear to be heard. "One more thing, don't pass any of this on to the young one. I want her to have no part in this."

"No intentions, indeed. Pirates," Arabella whispered to herself. She wondered what 'truth' Jack had referred to. He had to have figured out that Arabella had stricken a deal with Elbridge. She needed to leave and make way for Port Maria before Jack could reach the ship.

She peered through the crates once more and went into panic. Jack was walking straight for her. Arabella pulled a long slender glass bottle from inside one of the crates and looked around. No one had their eyes directed towards her. She flicked her wrist and sent the bottle flying across the scene. She winced as it shattered over someone's head and its contents flowed freely over him. The angered man, already intoxicated to the fullest, turned and swung a large fist at another man behind him and connected with his cheek. A brawl ensued and spread like wildfire throughout the tavern. As Arabella had hoped, Jack had decided to change his course and walk in the opposite direction towards an alternate exit. Gibbs was following close behind him. Arabella bolted as fast as possible through the tavern, avoiding as much of the brawl as she could. She pushed through the entrance and into the street. Port Maria would be at least a day's journey. She now had two tasks before her: reach Port Maria before Jack and whatever crew he could gather, and inform Lord Elbridge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, has it really been that long since I last posted? Writer's block stinks! I want to thank you guys for your patience, or tolerance in some cases. ;) I appreciate your feedback and the encouragement I've been given on this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lord Elbridge's office was dark, the only light source being the bright red sun nearly set behind the horizon. The scuffing of boot heels and raspy breathing were cutting through the silence like sharp knives. Lord Elbridge was once again pacing about his office. He had finally received word from Arabella and was most unhappy at the moment. For the past few moments he had been wringing a small piece of parchment in his hand, a piece of parchment that was now beginning to resemble confetti. He did not allow anyone to go against his wishes, much less a little girl. He crumpled what was left of the parchment into his hands.

"I know who you are and that you cannot be trusted, yet you still disappoint me, my dear," he grumbled to himself as he now began to grind the parchment into his rough palm. "Debts need to be settled and I will not..."

A strong knock on the Lord's door broke through his thoughts. With gritted teeth he harshly bent his head sideways to crack his neck before turning towards the door and stretching his stiffened jaw. Behind it stood a worried-looking Lieutenant Groves.

"I've received confirmation, sir. She's been seen with Sparrow and is still headed to Port Maria. She should reach there by sunset tomorrow."

"And have you dispatched your men to that location?" Elbridge asked with an unnerving sense of calmness in his voice..

"Yes, sir," Groves nodded, swallowing. "They should be there by morning."

"Good, very good." Elbridge crossed his office and stood by the fireplace, tracing his index finger across the blade of one of many swords he had mounted to the wall. "When they arrive there, they are not to interfere. I want them to follow Miss Turner. They are to take action only if things do not go according to plan. Is that clear?"

Lieutenant Groves nodded curtly once more and stared at the floor. He wasn't sure if the shiver he just felt was do to the fact that the fireplace hadn't been lit at all that day or if it was due to the cold radiating from Elbridge's demeanor. Elbridge turned his attentions from the sword's edge out through the nearby window to the water.

"We all make choices that have certain consequences. Fortunately, I've learned how to deal the hand in my favor. She'll never see it coming," he whispered.

----------

Arabella stared out at the waves trailing behind her. So many thoughts were racing through her mind since she left Tortuga. She had been fortunate enough to run into an old friend who was now working aboard one of the many merchant ships in the area and he offered to take her to Port Maria on his way to another port. Arabella hugged her arms and leaned out over the stern side rail, continuing to focus on the trailing waves.

Jack was planning on leaving her to set off for the _Black Pearl _and the Fountain of Youth on his own, with no intentions of helping her to save Will. Even though Arabella had anticipated Jack's plan of action, the situation still struck a sour chord within her. Jack was as selfish, cunning, and dangerous as any other pirate to sail the seas, but Arabella saw something more. She saw that deep down there was a good man hiding himself from the world. She couldn't blame him, seeing as how every good deed Jack had done had such massive repercussions. Whatever Jack's reasoning, Arabella knew that she could not let him sail off without her. It would cause her to lose the one chance to free Will from his duty to the _Dutchman_ and save his life. It would also cause her deal with Elbridge to fall through. Of all of the people Arabella had come to bad terms with, Lord Elbridge was the very last person she wanted to add to the list.

"Oi! Lean any further and I'll have to be untangling ye from me nets once ye go overboard."

Arabella blinked and looked over her shoulder. Being so lost in thought, she had indeed been slouching further over the rail than need be. She smiled weakly and pushed herself into a standing position as she stepped back towards the man beside her.

"Ye know, lass, ye still haven't told me what's been goin' on with me favorite cabin girl since last I saw ye," he said. The man's eyes were beaming with concern for Arabella. He cupped a bony hand onto one of her shoulders and squeezed it lightly. "I've never seen ye so worn since I pulled ye from that wreckage years ago. I worry about ye."

"Aye, Jacob, it's been a while since our paths have crossed. I'm not the same girl I was back on the... well, I'm not the same." Arabella shuddered and sank back against a nearby barrel. This was a bad idea. It was bringing up painful memories which Arabella wished to remain hidden. She glanced up to the dirty white sails as they swelled with the coming winds. "We'll make good time then, I see," she said quietly, attempting to change the subject of their conversation.

"The winds are definitely with us. Now tell me, what's so important that ye be needin' to get to Port Maria with such haste."

"Don't you worry about me. I've been taking care of myself just fine," she replied quickly. "I may need your help though."

"How can I help you if you wont... Oi! Tighten that canvass before the whole ship topples over!"

Arabella watched him jump up and run towards the main mast of the small ship. The winds were picking up again and causing the sails to swell. Watching his retreating form, she took notice of how slim he was. If possible, she thought him to be more slender than she remembered him. So many years had passed since Jacob had found her floating in that wreckage. The attack. Arabella had no idea that he would find her. She also had no idea that things would turn from bad to worse the night he found her. Arabella couldn't focus on past mistakes right now. Those were demons she would have to face soon enough, but more important matters were lying ahead of her. All she could do now was wait to arrive at Port Maria and hope that she would not be needing Jacob's help. Too many people had been pulled into the situation as it was and Arabella was beginning to regret mentioning anything to him.

----------

Calypso gripped the portside railing tightly and held her head high, even though her eyes were cast downward to look into the eyes of the many souls bobbing gently in their boats among the rippling waves. She sensed Will's presence beside her, but remained focused on the waters.

"You must use caution, William Turner. I fear that if Davy Jones is not stopped, the seas shall never again be safe. Jones will unleash him vengeance upon the seas and upon them who stand in the way. The only way him be stopped is to be brought to the next world. You must bring him here and send him on before it is too late." With that last sentence, her long fingers tightened around the rail.

"Then there is no choice but to bring him back. I will not abandon my duty to you. Jones will be brought here and he will be taken to the next world. You have my word on that. And then I will return here. How to find him though... I imagine he'll first seek out the Pirate Lords..." Will's thoughts once again fell to Elizabeth. She would be in twice as much danger for being both a Pirate Lord and for being the one to guard the Dead Man's Chest. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back as Calypso spun around to face him.

"The Pirate Lords? The Brethren Court?! They too have blood on their hands which cannot be washed away by the tides." Calypso's features morphed from those of sadness to those of anger and hatred. She closed the gap between Will and herself and pressed a cold palm to the scar upon his chest, slightly digging her nails into his skin. "Even though you no longer have a heart beating inside, it does not mean that it cannot still blind your judgement. Do not let it turn you away from what you must do. Take your men and go."

Calypso stood limp, glancing sideways towards Will and then scanning her eyes across the _Flying Dutchman'_s deck at the still-petrified faces of his crew members. The men anxiously awaited orders from their captain. Will knelt down before the goddess and cleared his throat nervously as he waited for her departure. He stared at the floorboards and listened to Calypso's many trinkets jingle as she sauntered towards him. She extended an arm and cupped Will's chin within her hand.

"A touch of destiny," she cooed with a soft smile. She stared into Will's eyes, remembering the love she had once shared with Davy Jones. The pain that now replaced that love she did not want to wish upon anyone. A similar pain reflected back to her from Will's eyes. "Your heart is not the only one that is unsafe. Blood is thicker than water. You must go now."

Calypso gathered her battered shawl tightly around her shoulders and stepped backwards towards the main mast. With a long exhale, she closed her eyes and raised her head towards the sky. The strong wind now blowing began to whip her dreadlocked hair around her face. The crew members once again scrambled across the deck to shelter themselves from whatever may happen next. Bootstrap instinctively raced over to his son, who was still down on one knee, and wrapped his arms around him to shield him as he buried his face into his back. Not only did Calypso's hair whip about in the wind, but her many layers of fabric and skirts began to twist around her body, giving her a mummified look. This look intensified as he features too did morph. As the winds grew stronger, the sea goddess bent and twisted her disfiguring form, becoming one with the wind. The men cowered back and took hold of whatever they could to anchor themselves aboard the _Dutchman._ Calypso's form stretched tall and darkened into a black funnel, a miniature tornado right there on the deck. The men watched wide-eyed as the mighty ship rocked in response to the sudden winds. The black form stretched high into the clouds and disappeared among them. In its place, small white crabs began to fall all around the ship and float in the waters.

"It's alright now, men. Steady," Will said. Rising slowly into a standing position, he grabbed his father's shoulder in reassurance.

"Orders, Captain Turner?" one of the men asked. He stood shaking and still tightly gripping onto one of the ratlines.

"We go back," Will responded simply.

----------

Arabella followed the shoreline of Port Maria and tracked through a small wooded area over towards a small stretch of docks where she and Jack were to meet come morning. Arabella waited nervously under the furthest dock. She had the worst feeling that she had been being followed.

"Easy now. You'd best make off with yourself before you get dragged into this mess any further. Thank you," she said weakly to Jacob.

Without a word, Arabella's young friend scampered off into the darkness. She was beginning to run out of favors to call upon. She was also beginning to see traits in herself that made her physically ill. The lies, the bargaining, working amongst pirates to accomplish her own ends, placing others in harm's way. This wasn't good.

If Arabella's assumptions were correct, Jack would already have been waiting for her with a plan to leave her in Port Maria one way or another. She whispered his name and searched for him with no results. Arabella took the time to familiarize herself with her surroundings, only to escape from thinking of anything else. The scattered twigs and rocks crunched loudly beneath her boots. There was nothing to do but wait. She went over her plans again and again in her head to reassure herself that everything was taken care of, whatever obstacles should arise.

Footsteps.

Arabella hid herself away in the shadows and waited. Sure enough, she could make out Jack's shadow in the moonlight. Arabella pushed herself further under the dock until she was wedged into a tight spot just against the rocky wall that met with it. She watched the shadow slowly swagger about to the end of the dock and pace at its edge. She jumped when the tall shadow disappeared and its owner took its place in the sand. Jack stood still with his fists resting on his hips. His head was twitching and pivoting. Not being able to see his eyes, Arabella assumed he was looking around. Without thinking, her hand groped across her waist for her pistol and her fingers coiled around its grip.

"Did you really think I'd leave it here for you to take, Jack?" she asked. As Jack jumped and spun around, she pointed her pistol at him and stepped to where he could see her. Jack then glanced up at the night sky.

"Hmm... I don't see a rising sun. You're a bit early, lass," he said barely hiding a smirk. As the moonlight reflected from the barrel of Arabella's pistol, Jack's eyes caught a glimpse of the weapon and narrowed. Instinctively, his hand reached for his own weapon.

"As are you," she said in annoyance. "I thought you might try to get here before me so as to have the upper hand. You pirates are so predictable. I told you that you will not be setting out without me. The sooner you accept that, the sooner we..."

"I ain't acceptin' anything, love. Nothin' to accept for me," he interjected. Even though Arabella's pistol was still firmly aimed at his chest, Jack stepped towards her. His dark eyes focused on the barrel as he spoke. "You, on the other hand, have a lot of acceptin' to do. For starters, you have to accept that I'll be taking that chart by whatever means need be. You also have to accept that you will _not_ be heading out with me and my crew." His eyes moved up to meet hers and paused for a moment as Arabella's stare changed to a piercing glare. Jack continued more sternly. "Lastly, you must accept that there is no saving dear William. The only way to relieve him of his most unpleasant duties would be to go to the next world, have him hand you the key, find and open the chest, and stab his heart, not to mention put your own ticker in its place. So, not only would it be near impossible to go through all of that, but you would have to kill him." Jack stepped towards her again until the end of her pistol was merely inches from his chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, which I rather doubt, but killing the boy seems a bit contradictory to saving him, does it not?"

"Stop it," Arabella said with a slight quiver in her voice. She had an urge to knock the smug look from his face with a heavy blunt object. She could feel her hand become unsteady as she continued to aim her weapon at him. She would have to kill Will in order to free him. That was the only choice, at least that's what Jack believed. Arabella became aware of the charts rolled up inside her coat. "If he was able to find you with the charts, then it cannot be that difficult for me to find him."

"Oh really? And you think he'll just drop the key into your little hand and send you on your merry way to kill him, do you?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side and standing so that the barrel of Arabella's pistol was now touching his coat.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," she said as she placed her thumb over the pistol's hammer.

Arabella made the mistake of looking into Jack's eyes. His intense stare was making her nervous. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled her free arm tightly across her waist to close over her coat. Jack grasped the barrel of her pistol lightly with his thumb and index finger, altering the course of its aim away from his chest.

"I truly am sorry, Miss Turner."

"For what?" she asked Jack.

There were footsteps echoing above them, they were no longer alone. The sudden noise caused Arabella to break eye contact and look upward. She looked back to Jack just in time to see the butt of his pistol before it connected with her temple and everything faded to black.

"For that," he replied quietly as he caught her unconscious form in his arms. He turned towards the sound of the pattering footsteps behind him to see Gibbs running for him.

"I came as soon as I could, Cap'n. I think we were being... Virgin mother on high, Jack, what happened?!" Gibbs whispered loudly in shock.

"Slight complications, mate," he replied, delicately pulling the charts from inside Arabella's coat and tucking them away inside his own. "A little help here, if you please. Take her somewhere where she'll be taken care of, and preoccupied. We've little time and none to waste."

Jack cradled Arabella against himself and tried to regain what balance he had. Gibbs rushed to his side and took the girl into his arms. He glanced up at Jack with a look of disapproval, but carried out his orders despite his feelings. Jack lingered under the dock for one more moment, and then scampered into the shadows towards the ship that was waiting for him.

----------

The sun would rise in less than an hour's time. Luckily, both the weather and the setting were in Jack's favor. The waters were calm, the dock seemed deserted, and there was a steady wind blowing. Gibbs crossed the deck towards Sparrow, still rubbing at his eyes and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Crew's present and accounted for, ready to set sail, Cap'n. Everything has been loaded aboard and we should make good time with this wind." Jack made no response or even a gesture to suggest that he had heard anything Gibbs had said. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" Jack looked up, his brows retreating under his bandana. "Oh, yes. Off we go then. Raise anchor, cast off, tighten the rigging and so on and so forth." He turned and set one hand to the wheel, and pulled the small compass from inside his coat.

"Er... If you don't mind me being bold, Cap'n, you seem to have your mind on other matters. Does this have anything to do with the girl?" He shifted uneasily when Jack's jaw clenched in response.

"Let us get one thing proper here, Mister Gibbs. We are out to find my bloody ship and this," Jack said, holding the chart in his hand, and adding, "before it falls into the wrong hands, _again_. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't like this any more than you do. Are you having doubts as to my being fit to be captain?"

"No, sir. I was just reassuring meself that yer interests were clear." Gibbs clutched his rum bottle more tightly. Jack seemed on the verge of anger and Gibbs did not care to be on its receiving end.

"I'd worry about your own interests, Mister Gibbs. You are free to leave this ship at any time if you feel me to be unfit. Until then I ask you to remember that I am the captain, savvy?"

"Aye, sir. Understood in full." Gibbs left the conversation and headed below deck to gather the rest of the crew.

Jack inhaled the sea air and felt a slight calm as the ship rocked softly beneath him, pulling out into the water. Closing his eyes, he took in everything with his other senses. The sea-dampened air brushing his face, the sound of the ship's creaking boards, the feel of standing at the helm, and the taste of freedom once more within his reach. With every turn his life took he never felt that it may be his last journey. For some reason unbeknownst to him, something was different. Jack did not know what lie ahead for himself. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was afraid. He glanced behind him at the shore and saw a figure rushing down the sandy hill towards the ship. With the sun barely rising, he couldn't make out a face. Then he saw it, her tiny figure bundled in her dark grey coat. He knew she would attempt to get to him, and thankfully she was too late. "So sorry, love. This is the way it should be. Bill would sooner turn me inside out if I brought another of his into this mess." His eyes lingered on her figure for a moment more. Jack watched her come to a halt at the edge of the water and wave her arms frantically. He turned his attentions forward, back to the task at hand, away from her.

Lieutenant Groves watched her slim figure practically fly across the shore. Her long legs made huge strides as she ran into a small patch of trees. As Lord Elbridge had instructed, he and his men followed her. As the sun began to rise, its brilliant glow shone through the trees and cast scattered shadows, creating much difficulty in keeping his eyes on his target. Groves's men were now panting heavily and beginning to trail farther behind him. The consequences of losing Arabella would be dire, so he continued without them. After feeling as though he had just trotted a mile across the shore, another ship came into view. This vessel was much smaller and well-hidden among the trees and small village at the port's edge. Groves could make out shadows of figures moving about the ship and watched on as Arabella crossed the gangplank and pulled it on deck. Within minutes, Groves's men joined him and awaited word as they caught their breaths.

"We must alert Lord Elbridge. His suspicions were correct and we must make our move or it's the gallows for us all."

* * *

**Feedback most definitely appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh yes, another chapter. I wish to thank you readers for your patience and encouragement. I also wish to welcome the new readers this work has taken on. Now we're getting somewhere...**

* * *

Arabella's left eye slowly fluttered open. She could not focus on any of her surroundings due to the blurred vision she assumed to be caused by the throbbing pain coming from her right temple. The floor beneath her was quite cold and the air too damp for her to take a proper breath. She was lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, covered by a heavy cloth. The side of her head that was not throbbing rested on top of her right arm. Arabella gathered that she must have been in this position for quite some time based on the fact that this arm was numb from the lack of circulation. Her body ached from stiffness. She pressed her other hand to the floor and shakily pushed herself into a sitting position. Her right arm began to twitch and shiver as it regained feeling. Clutching her right wrist, Arabella squinted and tried to understand what events had taken place. She felt as though the room were spinning and shifting. Attempting to stand had not been a wise decision. Groaning, she collapsed back to the floor and pressed her palms to the sides of her head as her fingers found their way into her hair. She pulled one hand back to her face and took notice of the dried blood across her palm.

"God's wounds... what happened?" she wondered aloud.

Images then came flooding to her brain, pounding almost as hard as the swollen lump against her temple. Will. The charts. The dock. Jack. The last thing she could remember was the back of his pistol swooping down toward her. Sparrow had knocked her out. After a moment, she got to her knees and crawled slowly across the room to the only door she could see. The doorknob would not turn. Convincing herself that the door was merely stuck in place as a result of the dampened air, Arabella repeatedly turned the knob and shook it with no success. Wherever she was, Arabella was locked inside.

Her thoughts drifted for a moment to Jacob. If Sparrow hadn't a second thought to knocking her out, what might he have done to Jacob for trying to help her? Even worse, what if Elbridge had gotten to either of them and taken matters into his own hands? She frantically attacked the doorknob once more to no avail. She noticed something on the floor. Light. There was now a small stretch of light underneath the door. There were voices growing closer. Arabella unsteadily stood and rushed back to the spot where she had woken up and hid herself under the cloth that had covered her. As the door opened, she squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the burst of light now filling the room. She could now see stacks of crates and barrels alongside a wall stocked with bottles. She could see now that she was being held in some sort of cellar. Two dark figures appeared in the doorway. Arabella covered her head, squeezing herself between the farthest wall and some crates. She could barely make out the muffled voices.

"Oy, I know what he said. I thinks it be a bit fishy, that's all."

"You'd do best to know your place. He don't take kindly to them who don't follow orders. Being followed by anyone would have dire consequences. I know I'd like to get me hands on them bleedin' charts, but I ain't prepared to lose me head for it. Just stay out of there."

The chatter faded. Arabella sighed heavily as she heard the lock click. She still had no idea where she was and now she was petrified to leave her prison. There was no telling how long she had been unconscious. She heard footsteps again. One of the men had re-entered the room. His footsteps were growing closer. Arabella's breathing quickened with shallow gasps. She had no way out this time.

"Don't you worry, lass. You're goin' to be just fine," he said to Arabella as he leaned over the crates that were concealing her.

With her vision still blurred, Arabella could not focus on his face. Her head felt so heavy. She could feel the blanket being pulled from her as everything once again faded to black.

-------

"Captain Turner. Captain. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stirred and slowly opened her eyes. A short Oriental man in tattered clothing stared back at her. She recognized him as one of her men from Singapore. He was pressing a now blood-stained wet cloth to her cheek, which at the moment held a dulling pain.

"You been unconscious long time. He hit you very hard. Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Who hit me? Where am I?" Elizabeth's eyes turned to the rotting metal bars that lined the open wall. She lifted a hand to her swollen cheek and noticed that her wrists were shackled to one another. Panicking, she sat straight up and scrambled backward away from the man until she was pressed up against the wall farthest from her cell door. "Tell me where I am," she said sternly.

"You are aboard the _Lotus_, as you had planned. Captain Jones had taken over before your arrival and asked me to..."

"Jones? Davy Jones?! No. He is dead. I saw his death myself," Elizabeth spat. She had convinced herself that it was only a nightmare, one of many recurring nightmares she had begun having since that day she watched Will disappear over the horizon aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. She could now feel tears stinging behind her eyes. The pain of losing Will as a result of Jones's demise outweighed any physical pain she was feeling at the moment. "He stabbed his heart," she said quietly, as if trying to reassure herself that the statement were true.

"And I only wish to return the favor," Jones said coldly from the shadows.

Elizabeth wedged herself more tightly into her corner and pulled her knees up toward her chest. She blinked as she bit into her bottom lip, feeling a cool tear escape from the corner of her eye and slide slowly down her hot cheek. She stared at the creature through the iron bars in disbelief. A few lit candles flickered near the dank cell. Jones leaned into the light. The tentacles around his face twitched in response to the heat from the miniature flames. He watched with much satisfaction while his prisoner squirmed in agony of his presence. His mouth curled into a tight smirk.

"Leave us," Jones snarled at the crewman, who immediately stood from his spot, opened the cell door and scurried out of sight before Elizabeth could protest.

"This isn't happening," she whispered.

"Oh but it is, lass. It is after all by your doing. I suppose I should be grateful." The last sentence was spoken with a tinge of sarcasm and anger as his tone rose.

"My doing? Will stabbed your heart and you died. How is you're being here now caused by me?" Elizabeth could not look at him. She kept her head down so that her matted hair fell around her face. She shuddered as Jones entered her cell, his laughter echoing off the walls.

"It was by you and the Brethren Court that Calypso was set free. I did nothing more than correct your mistake, a mistake that shall not go unpunished." His eyes turned an ice blue that seemed to chill the room.

"What does Calypso have to do with you being here?" Elizabeth asked.

Davy Jones stood in front of Elizabeth and cocked his head sideways. His thoughts drifted back and he explained how he ended up in his current state...

_Davy Jones twitched in response to the sudden tightening sensation in his chest. Pain. He felt as though a double-edged sword had pierced his heart, had he one inside. In that split second his dull blue eyes bulged at the worst thought to come through his mind. Jones turned and tried to focus his sight through the pouring rain to the starboard side of the _Flying Dutchman. _Will Turner still lay dying most painfully with Jones's sword still protruding from his chest. Elizabeth was kneeling at his side with an expression of twisting agony on her face. Jack Sparrow knelt at Turner's other side, holding the boy's arm and staring directly at Jones with what seemed to be a look of hope. Jones squinted and focused on Will's arm. There was something glistening in his hand. At that moment his worst fears were confirmed. Will's fingers were curled around the handle of Jack's broken sword and its point had pierced through the heart faintly beating on the deck as the life drained from it, from him. It was over. Davy Jones had lost. He looked up to the darkened sky and lost composure as the cold rain flicked at his face._

_"Calypso..." he sighed. With that final word, Davy Jones fell over the _Dutchman_'s port-side rail into the center of the whirlpool created by the maelstrom and everything faded to darkness. He realized that his day of judgment had finally come to pass. Jones felt something warm beneath him, warm and coarse. He assumed this to be a form of hell. A distant and familiar jingling noise caused him to stir._

_"My sweet," Calypso cooed to him._

_"You. What is this?" Jones asked. Calypso's hand was warm against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see her kneeling beside him in human form. Her face was bent down toward him, sweetly framed by her dark dreadlocked hair. "Why are you here, this way? The Court had released you. What hellish torture."_

_"I hear you call for me. I come to be with you." _

_Calypso stood, as did Jones. They were standing on white sand near clear blue waters. He gazed down to see one tentacled hand, the other claw-like. The tentacles that took the place of his beard dangled loosely. Davy Jones was still a monster, yet he was standing on land. He had opened his mouth to speak when Calypso spun to face him. She had an angry expression of rage on her face. He could see her red-rimmed pupils dilate with her change of mood._

_"Why this form I take? It is the single form I was bound to, the form in which YOU instructed the Brethren Court to bind me, Davy Jones. Is this not the form you wish to see?"_

_"You inflicted a pain so harsh that I tore out my own heart. You needed to be punished. I loved you, Calypso," he said quietly as he reached out his clawless hand to her. Without meeting her eyes, he recoiled the tentacle at the last moment before he could touch her._

_"You know it is my nature. It cannot be helped. As cruel as you are now, I am here with you." Calypso took Jones's face in her cupped hands and raised it to see his eyes. Deep down she hoped to see a small flicker of the man she had fallen in love with. She saw nothing but evil in its stead. His love for her truly had died. Calypso took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as thick black clouds began to stretch across the blue sky above them. "As cruel as you are, you will never go back and harm anyone or anything. You will roam the reach between worlds as you left so many others to do when you abandoned the duties I charged you."_

_"We'll see who has their final judgment," he said quietly to himself. Jones glanced overhead at the continually darkening sky. As Calypso pulled her hands away from him, Jones grabbed her frail wrists loosely with his free hand as he caressed her hair with the side of his claw. "I learned so much from you. Love, happiness..." He paused briefly when Calypso smiled at him. "Pain, anguish, agony, and more still." _

_Davy Jones grabbed the sea goddess so tightly by the arms that she winced in pain and her face scrunched up in response. Jones began to recite an ancient incantation, causing Calypso to writhe in pain and screech as if the very flesh were being torn from her bones. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he continued the incantation. He pulled Calypso close to him and pressed his mouth to hers with great force. She began shaking and miniature crabs scattered from under her skirts. Her body then became limp and he simply released his grip and watched her body collapse into the sand. _

_"My heart will always belong to you. And now your heart belongs to me," he muttered, turning from Calypso's lifeless human form and limping out to sea._

Elizabeth sat frozen in fear. She knew that Davy Jones was a heartless monster, but such a horrific image of Calypso's death was beyond shocking. She could only imagine what was to now happen to her. She cast her eyes upward. His figure towered over her and she could not control her shaking.

"Do not look so surprised, Mrs. Turner. As I said, love is a bond easily severed. You will soon understand."

"Even if you had the Chest, it will do you no good without the key. You will not get either from me," Elizabeth said defiantly. Jones's smile unnerved her.

"Oh, no. I have much bigger plans for you. There are debts that need be paid," he replied as he slammed the cell door shut. He stomped out of sight and up the stairs, leaving Elizabeth alone with her tears.

-------

The _HMS Expedition _had left Port Maria following a small merchant ship. It had been tailing the vessel by Lord Elbridge's orders. Lieutenant Groves was to follow Arabella and send word back to Elbridge, who would be anxiously awaiting the news.

"Lieutenant!" a crewman cried.

"Maintain course, Captain," Lieutenant Groves called to the man at the helm as he glanced across the lower deck of the _Expedition _toward the crewman.

"Lieutenant, sir. There don't seem to be many crew aboard that vessel," the crewman stated.

The _Expedition_'s captain ordered his men to tighten the sails and adjust course along the coming winds in order to reach the vessel before them. Not long after, they were close enough to where Lieutenant Groves could call to the smaller ship.

"By order of the East India Trading Company under the command of Lord Roden Elbridge, you are to surrender your ship and grant permission to board. Do you comply?" Groves yelled across the waters to the ship before him. He saw only three figures aboard. Three men and a young woman. Something was not right with this. He looked quickly to his captain and back toward the other ship. "This is your only chance to comply or we shall have to use force!" he added in a tone of uncertainty. Watching the four figures scramble about the vessel, he gave his men the signal to board by force as he had warned.

Within moments, grapnels flew from one deck to the other and Groves's men were boarding the small ship. The three crewmen were grabbed as they attempted to jump overboard. Groves motioned for them and the young woman to be brought aboard the _Expedition_. Once aboard, Groves walked over to the woman first.

"Your attempts to escape from under Lord Elbridge's radar have failed, Miss Turner. If you admit defeat now and cooperate, I can assure you he will be most lenient," Groves told her. As he approached the woman, he saw her cringe back and lower her head. She was unsteady in her stance. This caused him to tense up and once again feel as though something were out of sorts. The hood of her cloak was still pulled tightly over her head and shadowing her face. Groves reached up a shaky hand and slowly pulled back her hood. His heart sank as his eyes met with hers.

-------

A large merchant vessel sailed at top speed across the ocean. A most charitable wind had taken to its patchwork sails, which swelled almost proudly with the breeze. Most of the ship's crew were resting below deck. They had worked themselves to near exhaustion over the past few days. The remaining crew members who had strength enough to continue their duties were scattering in the moonlight making sure that the ship stayed on course. The ship's captain stood beside his first mate on the sterncastle. He stood rigid before the helm, gripping it tightly with his left hand and turning it every so often in accordance to the winds. His eyes, even though heavily lined with kohl, were showing signs of the weariness creeping up on him. He hadn't slept one wink since the ship had left Port Maria. In his other hand, he clutched a small compass. Its cover was flipped open and the disc inside turned. He watched from the corner of his eye as the small red _fleur de lis_ needle slowly swayed back and forth. He would have been concentrating completely on the task if not for the unwelcome growling coming from his stomach. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, he attempted to shake himself awake with no success.

"Mister Gibbs, take over for me a bit, will you? I seem to be out of midnight oil to burn," Jack conceded.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs nodded and took his place at the helm. He looked to Sparrow briefly, concerned that his captain may have taken ill. Gibbs knew that Jack had a lot weighing on his mind, even though he'd never admit it to his first mate. Gibbs was even more concerned for everyone aboard. A mind like Jack's tended to be a dangerous thing when filled to capacity and stretched too thin.

Jack steadied himself against the rail before slowly descending the staircase to his cabin in the ship's stern. He closed the door behind him and peered around. The only light source was coming from the full moon as it shone through the window. This room was nothing like his cabin on the _Black Pearl_. This room was much smaller. What wallpaper was left seemed to be clinging to the walls as though its very life were at stake. It was dull, faded, and tattered beyond repair. The only items inside the room were a bed, a desk covered with trinkets, and a chair. The bed was large, but old and very worn. The desk in the corner nearest the door was made of weak wood that was visibly warped by time and water. He was surprised that one or more of its legs had not broken off by now. The chair beside it was just as worn if not worse. The faded red cloth covering the seat was tattered and Jack noticed a small trail of stuffing hanging from a ripped seam. Frustrated, Jack collapsed into the chair . A strained sigh escaped his lips as he swung his legs up onto his desk. His tired eyes followed the few trinkets that slid back and forth in front of him as the ocean rocked the ship about. Jack leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around a small bottle sitting on the desk. After tipping it over his mouth and noticing its lack of contents, his mouth molded into a frown and he fought his aching muscles to pull himself to stand. "Bugger... always gone," were the only words he had strength enough to mutter before exiting his musty cabin.

Jack went below deck in search of food and rum. Being unfamiliar with this ship, he had to look through a few doors before finding one that lead to a room in which some sort of sustenance could be uncovered. At the end of a narrow hallway, he came to a room with a locked door. After twisting and turning the doorknob, he rammed his shoulder into the door, causing it to splinter and bust open. Rubbing his now sore shoulder, Jack entered the room and smiled weakly as his eyes fell upon food and bottles of what he hoped to be rum. He hurriedly scrambled through boxes and crates, settling on a few apples and bread. He snagged two bottles and balanced the stash in his arms as he headed back to his cabin. The combination of tiredness and the amount of food he was carrying caused Jack to drop one of the apples.

"Bugger," he growled. He glared at the small green fruit as it rolled down the darkened hallway back into the room he had exited. "Bugger," he said once more, though this time through gritted teeth.

Jack placed the rest of his bundle at the base of the stairs and strode down the hallway to retrieve the apple. The ship was filthy enough as it was without litter rotting away in its lower decks. Jack eyed the runaway fruit near the back of the room against a stack of crates. As he bent down to grab it, he saw it vanish. His eyes widened and he slowly reached for his pistol. The last time he had an uninvited visitor below deck it did not bode well for him.

"Come out of there," he demanded. "Show yourself or I'll..."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, another chapter. Again I thank you for your patience. Hopefully this one was worth the wait. :)**

* * *

Lieutenant Groves stood on the deck of the _HMS Expedition_ staring at his new prisoner. He was nearly petrified with fear and nausea as he stared at the young woman before him. The lieutenant had to clear his throat twice before finding his voice.

"Who... who are you?" he asked. The woman he had captured was not Arabella Turner. Images of what Lord Elbridge was going to do if Arabella was not aboard this vessel scared him half to death. "Where is Arabella Turner?"

"Who are you? What do you want with me and my brothers? I do not know you, Arabella Turner or this Elbridge. What is going on?" The woman clutched her cloak around her shoulders. Her dark hair fell around her face in loose curls as she lowered her head.

"Take them below and put them in the brig. His Lordship would wish to speak with them, " Groves called to one of the crewman. The man started to protest, but the lieutenant cut him off before he could utter a word. "Do you understand the severity of this situation? Lord Elbridge will already be infuriated with all of us for losing Miss Turner. Would you like to anger him further? Place them in the brig. Now."

Officers gathered their new prisoners together and rushed them below to the brig. The captain set a course for Port Royal as other crew members tended to the sails. Lieutenant Groves stood at the bow of the ship rigid with fear, spending the remainder of the voyage contemplating the quickest way to explain everything to Elbridge before he could lose his temper. He feared that this could be the beginning of an East India Trade reign worse than that of Cutler Beckett.

-------

"Please, don't shoot!"

Arabella raised her hands and slowly staggered out from behind the barrels. She backed up as Jack lowered his hand to stare her down. Arabella was still trying to regain her composure, and suddenly seeing Jack had made her even more confused than before.

"Oh no. How did you... Why did... Nevermind. Let's go," Jack growled as he gripped her forearm. He noticed her unsteadiness and stood still for a moment, knitting his brows in confusion as he looked at her. Then he remembered Port Maria and how he had knocked her unconscious. Leaning back and raising a brow, he asked, "Wait, how _did_ you get here?"

"You came at me with the backside of your pistol, everything went black, and I woke up here. So, you tell me," she replied coldly.

Arabella could feel her anger towards the captain rising again. She stared down at her boots and tried to focus on getting her balance back. This task was difficult to concentrate on with the grip Jack still had on her forearm. She tried to shrug it free, but it only caused him to curl his fingers more tightly around her arm. Jack pulled her out into the hallway and loosely held out his free arm ahead of himself, indicating for Arabella to climb the stairs before him. She would have refused if not for the look on Jack's face. His jaw was clenched so tightly that she was waiting for it to snap. She couldn't look up at him. Arabella was almost positive that his eyes would burn two holes right through her skull if she did. Jack was not sure what made him more angry, the fact that Arabella was on the ship or that she had gotten there right under his nose without the slightest hint. A faint smile itched to appear on his face as he caught himself remembering of some of his adventures with Will. Arabella was more like Will than either of them realized, and for whatever reason, Jack couldn't stand it. The stairs creaking underneath Arabella's boots took Jack's attention. He looked at the empty space before him and then shot his eyes up to the top of the stairs where his stowaway stood. He let out a low grunt and stomped up to the top of the staircase, his eyes never leaving her. Arabella's eyes were still cast downward. She didn't know what Jack was going to do and she was almost afraid to find out.

"Come on, then. Off you go," Jack said, pushing Arabella through the doorway. He stepped out onto the deck and looked around the ship. It was beginning to grow dark and it took his eyes some time to focus. Finally spotting Gibbs, he swaggered over to him. "Mister Gibbs, I want everyone on deck, now," he said sternly. He continued to march with Arabella directly past Gibbs, not even making eye contact with him.

"Aye, Cap'n. Miss Turner," he nodded. Gibbs turned to head below deck to alert the rest of the crew and paused briefly before turning back around in realization of who he had just seen. His tired eyes went wide with shock. "Miss Turner?! Cap'n, how..."

"That's what we're going to find out. On deck, all hands!" the pirate replied, gripping Arabella's arm once more as he waited for his crew to assemble.

Within moments, the small crew Sparrow had brought with him gathered together and stood before him. The men glanced to each other and back to their captain in confusion. They mumbled amongst themselves, completely dumbstruck over Arabella's presence. Arabella looked around, scanning their faces. So many unfamiliar faces leaving her no explanation for her whereabouts. Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed the last crew member in line. It was Jacob. That explained everything to her. In Port Maria, she had asked Jacob to watch from a distance and make sure that she was able to board this ship. She did not think that he too would come along. She hadn't planned on being rendered unconscious either. Things could not have gotten any worse at this point, or so she thought. Arabella tried not to look at him. She wanted to give Jack no sign that this was Jacob's doing. Jack turned her to face the crew.

"Gents, it has come to my attention that we have a stowaway on board," Jack said, waving his free hand towards Arabella. "It has also come to my attention that one of you is a mutinous wretch who needs to leave my vessel immediately. Now which one of you is responsible?" he asked, eying each man standing around him.

Jacob would have spoken up had he not seen the look of intense fear on Arabella's face. Her bright blue eyes pleaded with him to remain silent. Jacob didn't know what to do, but he could never ignore her wishes. He stood as quietly as the other crew members, nervous with anticipation on the captain's next action.

"Alright then. If none of you cowards will own up to your mistakes, then this will just serve as a reminder of what happens to those who choose to cross their dear captain." Still holding onto Arabella's arm, Jack grabbed his pistol and pointed its barrel directly under Arabella's chin. Even though she was still weak, she tried with every ounce of energy she had to free herself.

-------

Elizabeth pressed her back to the outer wall of the small cell aboard the _Lotus_ and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead against them as she fought back her tears. It had been days since Davy Jones had taken her prisoner aboard one of her own ships. Elizabeth was still desperately trying to convince herself that this situation was nothing more than another horrific nightmare and that she would wake up at any moment. The sudden burst of light from the hallway broke her concentration. She could barely make out a slim figure slowly descending the stairs. It was one of Sao Feng's men, now her own, Tai Huang. His face was very pale and his clothes were worn so thin that she wondered how they had not fallen apart at the seams.

"Miss Elizabeth," he whispered. Elizabeth did not say a word. She only looked up to him and stared, noticing the food cradled in his arms. "I bring food for you." His voice was still nothing above a whisper.

"I'm not hungry, thank you," she lied. The sudden rumble from her stomach made her turn her head away embarrassingly. She wanted nothing that came from Jones but she could not hide the fact that she was nearly starving.

"Please. You have not eaten," Huang begged, kneeling against the bars to see her face. "He does not know that I have brought this. He sent me only to bring you up to his cabin. We will be arriving soon and he wishes to speak with you. Please, this is the only chance you will have." Tai Huang grabbed a small piece of bread from atop his other arm and held it out to her through the bars, smiling faintly as she took it from him.

"Meet with him? Why?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"I do not know. I do know that we are all in great danger. Please, me must go quickly."

He helped Elizabeth to stand and led her up the narrow staircase towards Jones' cabin. Having gone for so long without sleep or sustenance, Elizabeth was finding it difficult to reach the top of the stairs. Her wrists were still shackled together and she had to lean against the wall to maintain her balance. Huang led her through a corridor and timidly knocked on the one door to his left. He pushed it open with caution and peered inside to see the cursed captain sitting at the far end of a long table.

"Ahh, Mrs. Turner. Leave us," he slurred. His cold eyes locked on Tai Huang and caused the young man to scurry from the room, leaving him alone with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up and shuddered as her eyes locked with Jones'. Everything from the sound of his voice to the way his tentacles twitched made her physically ill. She cast her eyes down and scratched at her wrists. The rusty shackles that held them had begun to irritate her skin.

"Shortly we will be arriving in Singapore. You will come with me to the center of the city and demand that word be spread to the Brethren Court. They will meet..."

"The Brethren Court can do nothing for you," Elizabeth interjected.

"It was the Brethren Court who freed Calypso and they must be convened!" Jones spat in impatience. His clawed hand grasped the edge of the table in front of him and scratched into its surface.

"If your intentions are to bind Calypso again, the pieces of..."

"Calypso is no longer a problem. I have other uses for the Brethren Court. Being named King, you have the right to call the Court together. And you _will_ do so."

"Convene the Court..." Elizabeth thought for a short while as she paced around the room. She had no idea what Davy Jones could want from the Brethren Court. If Calypso was not a concern to him, then in her eyes there was no need for the Court. Bringing them together would only make it easier for Jones to take out his revenge on them for freeing the goddess from her human form. Elizabeth did not wish to be responsible for that. "And if I refuse?" she asked defiantly.

A second later, Elizabeth wished she had not asked such a question. Davy Jones came charging toward her, causing her to stumble backwards into a wall.

"Refuse," Jones growled, "and I will completely destroy everyone and everything you hold dear." He stood before her and brought his face down to hers. His tentacles curled around his face, just short of brushing against Elizabeth's cheeks. "I will kill every member of the Court one by one, save for you. I want you to watch as I completely obliterate William Turner's heart. And then I shall send you to join him."

"Captain Jones, we are nearing Singapore now," Tai Huang said from the doorway behind them.

"Our time is coming to an end, lass. There is no time to decide how you wish to go down," Jones said.

-------

Bill Turner stood at the portside of the _Flying Dutchman_ tightening some loose rigging. He glanced back to the helm briefly at his son. A sharp pain clawed at his insides when he noticed Will's face. His son seemed to be staring blankly out at the calm sea ahead of him as he lazily rested his wrists on the wheel. Bill tied one final knot on the loose rope in his hands and pulled it tight to be sure it would not come undone. He could not handle seeing his son in such pain made his way across the ship to him.

"Captain Turner." Bill paused when Will glanced over to him. No matter how hard he tried, he still had trouble referring to his own son as the _Dutchman_'s captain. "I'm sorry, Will. Old habits, you know." Bill turned to face the setting sun in front of them, squinting his eyes to adjust them to its brightness. This moment was so uncomfortable for him. Having left his son at such a young age to go pirating, he did not have enough experience being a father to know how to handle the situation. He placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder and stood silent.

"I don't know where to start," Will sighed. "If Jones is back, and virtually unstoppable, we are all in danger. And I put more people in danger bringing this crew along. They didn't agree to this. It's not right. What about..."

"Pirates agree to placing themselves in danger when they agree to piracy, son," Bill interjected. "That goes for _every _man aboard this ship. They all know the risks involved. I know you wish things would have turned out differently for you, but Jack did the only thing he could to save you."

"Jack. We're going to have to find him." Will thought to himself. Jack would not be willing to go after Davy Jones unless he would profit in the end. Remembering how much time it took him to hunt Jack down for Beckett, Will wondered how long it would be before he found him again. The Brethren Court then crossed his mind. As one of the Pirate Lords, Jack would be forced to show himself if the Lords were to be called together. Elizabeth would also need to be present, being the Lord of Singapore. "The Brethren Court. If they were to convene, Jack would have to come," he added.

"Aye, son, that he would. Knowing him, he'd do everything in his power to stay as far from them as possible. He has a habit of making a most interesting impression upon other pirates that does not leave them wanting a second meeting. This isn't going to be easy. Neither will be finding your Elizabeth if Jones is already after her. We must act quickly."

Bill squeezed Will's shoulder in reassurance as he headed back to his duties. For the moment, Will wished that he had Jack's talent for thinking up plans on the spot to get them out of trouble. His mind was a complete blank aside from the overwhelming fear of what he could face once he returned to the world of the living. The _Flying Dutchman _maintained its course towards the nearly-set sun as its captain remained at the helm lost in thought.

-------

The _HMS Expedition _had docked at the very edge of Port Royal. Several navy officers disembarked the vessel and returned to their stations. Lieutenant Groves kept some officers with him to escort their new prisoners to a new holding cell on his way to meet with Lord Elbridge. Groves had been dreading this moment. It wasn't long before he reached Lord Elbridge's mansion. He shortly found himself standing before the door to Elbridge's office simply staring at the carved design along the door's frame. It took nearly five minutes before he mustered up enough courage to raise his fist to the door and softly knock upon it. At first, he wasn't sure if he had knocked harder than he meant to, or if he was just hearing an extreme echo of the blood pounding in his ears.

"Come in." Elbridge's voice was calm and quiet. He casually glanced to the doorway from his seat as the lieutenant entered. Even though the only light was coming from the fire roaring in the fireplace beside him, Elbridge could see the pale stiff expression on Groves' face and already knew that something had not gone as planned. Swirling a small glass goblet in between his left thumb and index finger, he peered down to its contents as he spoke. "Where is Miss Turner?"

"We, we... we lost her, sir." Groves closed his eyes and prepared for the eminent explosion he knew that statement would cause.

"I beg your pardon, Lieutenant. I thought you said that you lost her. How silly of me," Elbridge said calmly. He took a small sip from his goblet, gently placed it down on his desk and looked curiously at the other man.

"She seems to have gone missing, sir, yes," he responded.

"How. Can. You. LOSE HER?!" Elbridge screamed. He stood up with such force that he knocked his chair back and nearly five feet behind himself. His hands were gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that they began to shake. "I gave you a most simple task to carry out. Explain. Now."

"It seems that Miss Turner anticipated your having her followed and she set out a decoy." The fire seemed to strengthen as Elbridge became more angry and its flames cast near-demonic shadows on his face, causing Groves to freeze and stare. He swallowed hard and continued to explain. "There was no way we could have known, sir. When we..."

"A decoy, you say? And where is this decoy? I assume you have at least captured them and not made yourself completely useless then."

"Yes, sir. Three men and a young woman. We have them in custody," Groves replied.

"Good. Hang them."

"Sir?" The lieutenant had to have misheard him. He couldn't possibly want to take such a serious action.

"You mustn't be serious. They say they have no idea what..."

"I said hang them, Lieutenant," Elbridge growled. He crossed his office and walked around Lieutenant Groves as he spoke. "The age of piracy will come to an end. That end starts now. And a price upon both the head of Jack Sparrow and our dear Miss Turner. An example needs to be made and I am finished with these childish games. I warned her and I have done so for the last time. Taking matters into her own hands was foolish. Every action has its consequence, Lieutenant. People are more eager to obey when they are aware of the noose around their neck." He stopped and turned to face the lieutenant, adding one last sentence. "After those orders are carried out, prepare my ship and a crew. She will not escape me that easily."

-------

"NO!" Jacob shouted. Everyone stared at him as he realized his outburst. "It's my fault, Captain Sparrow. There be no need to harm her," he added.

"Aye, Cap'n. It ain't right harmin' a woman on board," Gibbs said quietly beside Jack.

Jack glared at Gibbs and then looked down to Arabella, furrowing his brow in contemplation as he noticed her eyes fixed upon Jacob with fear. He then cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Jacob. Releasing Arabella, he strode toward his young crew member. Aside from the boards creaking beneath his boots and the few birds scattered overhead, the air was silent as he stared Jacob down from under the brim of his tricorn hat. His fingers were still wrapped around the end of his flintlock.

"Betraying your captain comes with a high price, son. 'Tis a shame. I was beginning to like you," Jack said in a low angry tone. He felt Arabella grab his wrist and fail to hold in a quiet sob behind him. Jack's eyes rolled in response. This is why women were not allowed on board, in his opinion.

"Don't do this. Please. Take it out on me if you have to, but leave him be. I brought him into this. And with the small crew you have here, you can't afford to lose anyone." Arabella was scared to death that Jack just might shoot Jacob over her being on the ship. "You've proven your point. Let him go."

"It seems that you have been granted a reprieve." Jack replaced his pistol into its position underneath his belt and took hold of Jacob's forearm. "Mister Gibbs, show this deceptive nefarious thing to the nearest lifeboat and send him on his way."

Gibbs stared at Jack completely dumbfounded. Arabella raced to Jacob and held him snug around the chest from behind. Sparrow felt that he had held his patience longer than any captain should with such a situation and gave Gibbs a look that caused his first mate to straighten his spine and ready the closest boat to him. Jacob rested a hand on Arabella's arm and stood silent. The other crew members did not dare say a word to one another or to their captain.

"It's alright, lass. I've gotten meself out of worse scrapes than this. Ye made it this far, so do what ye came here to do," Jacob whispered. He grasped Arabella's arm in reassurance. Arabella only held him tighter. This was why she did not want to get anyone else involved. She had already caused enough repercussions in her view of things.

"Please don't do this," she begged Jack once more. He only glanced back to her quickly before pushing Jacob towards the portside of the ship. She followed them, continuing her protest of his decision.

"You fail to realize the consequences of one's actions, missy. If you wish, you too may leave this vessel. Now seems an opportune moment to do so." Jack waited for her response, but continued after she refused to speak. "No? Ahh, so you've weighed your options and decided then." The pirate stood stiff, his hand resting on his flintlock, and waited for Jacob to climb into the small boat hanging over the rail. He then turned to face the rest of his crew. "Let this be a reminder to anyone else contemplating disobeying their captain. If there is a next time, I will not be so lenient. Down, " he declared.

Gibbs and another crewman began to pull on the ropes on either side of the boat to lower it into the waters. Arabella reached over the railing and wrapped her arms around Jacob one last time. He was the only friend she had left and now he was slowly shrinking away to the deep sea below. She held on as long as possible until the boat was lowered beyond her reach. Arabella turned away and darted back towards where she had emerged from under the sterncastle, unable to watch him row away. Gibbs peered down towards the water and watched the young man vanish into the distance. He eyed his captain silently, as did the rest of the crew.

"Back to work! We have lost more than our fair share of time," Jack ordered. The men shuffled around the deck back to their stations as if nothing had changed. Jack turned to Gibbs. "I did what I had to do. One has to look out for one's self. You know I'm no stranger to mutiny, 'tis a lesson well learned." There was a small amount of what resembled regret in his voice as he uttered those last words.

"Aye! back to yer jobs, the lot of ye!" Gibbs placed his fist atop his friend's shoulder. "Jack, ye know as well as I that something's afoul here. Do ye think it wise to let her believe that we're not going after the _Pearl _because..."

"I have the utmost respect for your views, Mister Gibbs, but this is the only way to insure that nothing else goes awry. Let her think she can save him til her heart's content. There's no need to be reopening scars to angry wounds."

Jack left Gibbs to ponder on those cryptic words without explanation as he headed to attend to hunger. He did not know where Arabella had gone and thought it wise not to seek her out. Down once more into the small storage cellar, he gathered the small bundle he had left behind when he found Arabella. Jack stood in the doorway and went over the recent events in his head. He was starting to wonder if he really had done the right thing. _Don't let this get to you, mate. Lettin' people in only complicates matters, _he thought. Jack shook the strange and unwelcome thoughts from his mind as he headed back to his cabin. He had gotten so riled up that he had almost forgotten he was hungry. The pain itching in his unfilled stomach was once again pushed aside as he kicked open his cabin door. Arabella was seated on his bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Arabella had looked up to him when the door flung open, but quickly turned away upon seeing Jack. She wanted to say something, but the look on Jack's face told her that it would in her best interests to keep quiet. Jack slammed the cabin door shut and stood mute as he gathered his thoughts. The silence of the room was broken by a low rumble coming from Arabella's stomach. Jack tossed her an apple and one of the bottles he had brought with him. She had opened her mouth to apologize for not knowing the room was his, but Jack interjected.

"Shush. Eat," he said quietly, taking a long swig from his own bottle.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't let you go alone." Arabella kept her eyes focused on the floorboards as she ate.

"You shouldn't have come. How did you manage to get on here anyway?" he asked with a mouthful of apple slowly spilling from the side of his mouth. "I saw you that morning, running for us. There's no chance you could have made it. If you woke up already on the ship..."

"For someone so educated in the art of deception, I would think that you would be able to answer that," she said coldly. Much time would pass before her anger over Jacob would dissipate. "You didn't see me. You saw someone wearing my garments and assumed it was me."

"Ahh. A sheep in wolf's clothing then, eh? Be that as it may, deary, you don't know what you're getting into. You are to stay here," Jack said, emphasizing the last word by pointing vigorously at the floor. "By right, you should be out there floating with your fellow wolfy. Out of respect for William, I allowed you to remain here." He noticed Arabella's expression soften and wondered the reason. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." It was quite the opposite. For a moment, Arabella could have sworn that he actually cared about what happens to her. Elizabeth had told her that Jack was a good man, and she was finally beginning to see a glimpse of it. She could not hide this thought and Jack grew impatient.

"You know, you are making it exceedingly difficult not to throw you overboard," he muttered. "As long as you're here, you'll be treated like any other crew member."

"Oh yes, my captain," she said with her anger rearing once more. "I'd best be tending to my duties before you string me from the bowsprit," she spat. Stretching on the toes of her boots, her icy eyes were only a few inches from Sparrow's as she spoke.

Jack was too aggravated to reply to her sarcastic tone. He simply shot his fist out to his side, pointing his index finger at the door. Arabella stomped out into the hallway, nearly knocking the door from its hinges as she slammed it shut. Jack turned away in a huff and sat in his chair, once again swinging his legs up onto the desk and pushing his hat down over his eyes. He was unable to sleep. His mind was racing. Jack had always been able to pull himself out of situations before. He swore that after Will and Elizabeth he wouldn't let anyone else enter his heart. He learned a hard lesson that more friends lead to greater sacrifices, and it was something he wanted no part of. How did she do it, he wondered.

Arabella continued her quickened pace across the deck. Gibbs had raised a hand to get her attention but was ignored as she passed him. All she wished for was to be left to clear her head. Before she began her search for Will, things were simple. It seemed now that at every turn more and more complications appeared. She was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing him again. After reaching the small forecastle deck, Arabella slowly knelt to the floor and eased herself into a sitting position. Her body was still quite sore. She stared blankly out towards the sunset in an attempt to free her mind as the sun disappeared below the water. Just as the last glimpse of sunlight dimmed away, a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

-------

Out in the distant horizon, a burst of bright green light exploded and disappeared just as quickly. Ragetti's eye went wide as he adjusted the patch over his other. He turned to his crewmate, Pintel, and repeatedly tapped him on the arm as he pointed out ahead of them. "Hey, did, did you, did you see that there?" he asked.

"Aye, the green flash. Ye think we should be tellin' Barbossa? I got a bad feelin' about this." Pintel turned to walk towards the helm and looked back to Ragetti, slapping the man's hand away from his eye patch. "Stop touchin' it. Let's go to the captain. Things are already bad enough, he ain'tgonna like this."

The two pirates crossed the deck of the _Black Pearl_ towards their captain. Neither of them felt it was right to have taken the ship and leave Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. Barbossa's greed had gotten them into trouble before, cursing them for near eternity. This time wasn't much different. Sparrow had managed to make off with the map to the Fountain of Youth before the _Pearl _set sail, and Barbossa did not realize it until it was too late to turn back. Barbossa held too much pride to admit defeat and show any weakness to his crew. He knew that Jack would come after his beloved ship and decided to wait for Jack to come to him rather than getting any further off course than necessary. The crew had been pillaging passing ships and ransacking small towns to get by and were becoming restless with each new day. Barbossa wouldn't admit it or dare let it show, but he was beginning to buckle under the pressure.

"Captain!" Pintel called out as he marched up the sterncastle steps. His alarmed tone upset Jack the monkey, who began to screech from his perch upon Captain Barbossa's shoulder. Pintel waited for the animal to calm down before speaking again.

"What is it?" Barbossa growled, scratching the monkey's chin to keep him calm.

"Captain, over there on the horizon," Pintel started, pointing towards the bowsprit.

"We seen a green flash!" Ragetti interjected as he ran into Pintel's backside. Pintel shot him an evil glance for once again telling what he felt to be his news.

"Oh have ye now?" Barbossa felt his heartbeat quicken pace as many thoughts made their way through his mind. "If that be the case, I feel a storm brewin', gents. Things are about to get interesting." He said nothing more and placed all of his concentration back to steering the _Black Pearl_.

Pintel and Ragetti glanced to each other and back to their captain in confusion. Barbossa didn't seem to be bothered at all by the event. Neither of them knew that he was truly beginning to panic. Davy Jones never lost a battle, and he never allowed anyone's debt to go unpaid. As much as he hated to think it, Barbossa needed Jack now more than ever. Jack would be the only leverage powerful enough to save his own skin.

Barbossa looked around when he heard someone call his name. He could barely make out a small form climbing quickly down the ratlines from the crow's nest. It was Marty, one of Sparrow's crew members who had decided to remain aboard the _Pearl. _He came scurrying across the the ship, weaving in between other crew members quickly due to his small stature.

"Captain, sir, I think we're being followed."

* * *

**Yes, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ has made their debut. Nice feedback greatly appreciated as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whew-eee! A whole two months since I last updated. Not enough hours in the day. Thanks again to those of you who have stuck by me and encouraged me, and a special thank you and welcome to my new readers. :) So... onward!**

* * *

Arabella stared out blankly at the horizon. She was still seated at the front of the ship on the deck with her knees pulled up to her chest. Bending her head down, she rubbed her tired eyes and blinked before looking back up towards where the sun had sunk below the dark waters ahead of her. A heavy chill rushed over her entire body.

"It can't be," she whispered.

"Sweet Lord," Gibbs added. His until-now silent presence had spooked Arabella and she scrambled to her feet staring at him. "Beggin' yer pardon, Miss Turner," he added as he gave a curt nod towards her.

"That wasn't... I've heard stories, but I thought they were merely superstitious sea-tales."

"No. That be a green flash, and it's no sea-tale. I can promise ye that." Gibbs crossed in front of her on the small raised deck. His eyes darted between hers and the area where he had just seen the brilliant flash. "I can attest that it indeed means a soul has returned from beyond."

"If that were true, I'd like to offer to send one back in its place," Arabella said quietly. Her body instantly tensed up. She closed her eyes as a strong sudden wind whipped her long dark hair around her face. She was going to say something more to Gibbs, but she took the change in wind as a sign to change her mind. Arabella was still too focused on her anger towards Jack, and more so her anger towards herself for the people she'd placed in danger.

"Miss Turner, I know it might not be my place, but the cap'n has his reasons." Gibbs' hands began to twitch. He scratched absent-mindedly at one of themas he searched his brain for the right words to say. He realized that he should have stayed silent when Arabella responded.

"Let me guess. You're going to tell me that a crew only respects their captain if he strikes fear into their hearts. Believe me, Mister Gibbs, I know that is no way to earn the respect of your crew." Arabella spoke as though it were painful to say the words. She lifted her right hand and tightly entangled her fingers in the rigging above her. "It only causes greed and betrayal."

Gibbs caught movement in the shadows from the corner of his eye and looked back to see his captain quietly standing well-hidden from the pale glow that the rising moon was casting over the deck. Jack waved an index finger across his lips and quickly jerked his head back, looking towards the rear of the ship. As much as Gibbs disagreed with leaving the two of them alone, he obeyed the silent order. Gibbs looked to Arabella, whose back was to him, and exhaled a small sigh of concern before retreating to the stern of the small vessel. Jack watched him go out of sight before spinning back towards Arabella. The captain's brow furrowed in contemplation as his eyes scanned her form. Her fingers were still pulling down on the ropes over her head. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders as the winds died down. Jack couldn't see her face, but gathered from her short breaths that she might have been crying.

"Selfish choices always have a way of coming back to haunt you," Arabella said.

"As do one's sacrifices," Jack added without thinking.

If Arabella's hand had pulled any tighter on the rigging than it was at that moment, she might have pulled it apart completely. Looking over her shoulder, she cast a glare so cold at Jack that he shivered in response. He looked over his left shoulder, over his right, and then to her icy blue eyes, which caused his eyebrows to peek from underneath his bandanna as he stretched his jaw to find something to say.

"You know, deary, eventually you're going to have to get used to it," Jack said to her.

"To what?" Arabella asked calmly.

"To your choices having consequences." Jack shifted his weight to his left leg as he crossed his other one behind it to balance himself. "Good or bad, no matter your intentions. Now is not a good time to develop a conscience."

"If I didn't need you in order to get to Will, you'd have given your last dance at a rope's end a long time ago. My conscience is completely clear on that." Seeing Jack's amusement as she mentioned her need of him only angered her further. She let go of the ropes and turned towards him, squeezing her fists so hard that her knuckled cracked.

"Now now now. Easy there, love," he said to her. Jack raised his hands defensively and took a step back from her. "I did what I had to do. You said it yourself. A crew is no use to a captain if they are not willing to follow orders. What I can't understand is what happened to make you think otherwise." Sparrow leaned back against the barrel behind him and began to examine the knuckles on his left hand as he curled it toward him. He looked back up to her, simply adding, "Hmm?" as his brows darted upward.

"Why? How do you think I made it out here?" Arabella asked, scratching at her sleeve. "Will left when we were so young. After I lost my mother, I followed his lead and went from ship to ship and port to port trying to find him. I've crossed paths with captains good and bad. If you drive fear into your crew, then you may as well be Davy Jones himself."

Those words struck such a chord with Jack that he didn't know how to respond. Arabella watched Jack's facial features fall as he looked down. Even though he wouldn't say the words, Arabella could see that Jack finally understood. With everything weighing on her mind, she had nothing more to say to him and walked past him towards the other end of the vessel.

"Miss Turner..." Jack called, still looking down. He heard a pause in her footsteps and sighed. As much as it pained him to vocalize his current thought, Jack closed his eyes and quietly admitted, "I am sorry." Those words left a taste in his mouth so bitter that his entire body shuddered as the apology left his lips.

"I know," was all she replied before walking away, leaving Jack still sitting against the lonely barrel with his thoughts.

--

The _Flying Dutchman _gleamed in the brilliant light coming from a small source of light across the sea. Will leaned his arms over the wheel at the helm and took in a deep breath. He stared out towards the horizon. A sunrise. He took in everything, the colors, the sounds, the life. Will never realized how much of life he had taken for granted until it was taken away from him.

"Aye, son. It is beautiful once you realize it's worth. We're back. Where to now?" his father wondered.

"Jones will be after the Chest. Elizabeth needs to be warned, he'll go after her first and then there's no telling what he's capable of now." Will pressed his hand to his shirt and massaged the jagged scar underneath with his fingers. He looked down to his hand, biting at his lower lip as his eyes scanned over the simple gold band around his ring finger. "I thought this was over. Now it's just beginning."

Bootstrap could not find any words to comfort his son for now. He wouldn't let Will know, but deep down he was worried. Bill knew that Elizabeth was his life, and that his love for Elizabeth might just be the very thing that destroys him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his son a second time. He left his captain alone at the helm and set off to relay orders to the crew that they were headed for Port Royal with no time to lose.

"One or both of us might not make it through this," Will called over his shoulder. His thoughts lingered on Elizabeth once more. Thinking back to the pain of watching Governor Swann cross over on their journey to Davy Jones' Locker, Will was unsure if he would be able to keep to his duties if faced with the horrific situation of having to send the soul his father or his bride into the next world. "If you would rather..."

"I'm not leaving, William," his father said sternly. I left you once, and it was a grave mistake. If I am to die at sea, I'd want it no other way than fighting at your side. Proudly."

Bootstrap said nothing more to his son as he left him to his thoughts. Will kept running everything though his mind. Everything Calypso had spoken to him, everything over the years he had learned from Jack, everything he had learned from his father. None of the information seemed to be offering any glimmer of a plan of action. There was no telling what Jones was up to, and the possibilities pulled at Will's soul from all directions.

"Captain Turner! There's something off the starboard!" a crewman called out. The man leaned out over the starboard railing as far as he could and tried to make out what was in the water. Other crewmen grew curious and followed his lead, looking out over the right side of the ship.

"William! There's someone out there!" Bootstrap yelled, grabbing a roll of strong rope.

--

The _Lotus_ floated into a small cove on the outskirts of Singapore. Elizabeth stood silent, leaning her back against the main mast and looking up to the brilliant red sail as it swelled in the wind. A million thoughts bounced around in her mind. There was no way fathomable to convince the entire Brethren Court to fall to Jones without a fight, and a losing fight at that. As much as she wanted to be with Will, she feared that she would see him sooner than expected. A shallow sigh broke through her lips. The only thought that kept Elizabeth from losing her senses was the fact that the Chest was still secure and well-hidden enough that no one would be able to unearth it and destroy its contents. The familiar and haunting _thump... pound... thump... pound_ rang in her ears as loud as a cannon blast. Her eyes darted behind her to the helm. Two crew members stood at the wheel. Davy Jones was headed towards her with an almost ghost-like pace that caused a shiver to claw down her spine. Elizabeth faced forward again and turned her body away from him. Jones' body was wrapped in a long dark cloak. The garment reached all the to the deck and floated behind him as he walked. He reached his claw to his neck and clamped down on a bulky hood, which he pulled taut over his head. A few stray tentacles fought their way into the moonlight as he adjusted the hood. Without a word, he motioned to two men, one of them being Tai Huang. They took to either side of Elizabeth and held her arms. She immediately flung her arms free in defiant disgust and walked ahead of them beside the cursed captain. Jones looked down to her and couldn't help but notice the traits that he had found so intriguing in Calypso: her defiance, her fortitude, her intransigence. And then his jaw locked as he was reminded of the very same qualities he had come to despise in the goddess. Everything he had once loved her for were now his reasons for hatred, his driving force for his vengeance. It was a longer journey to the center of the city than Elizabeth had remembered. Keeping Jones from public sight turned out to be more difficult than planned. Her men knew of many different passageways and waterways which Sao Feng had used to escape the East India Trade and other enemies. She remained silent as she tried desperately to think of a way out of the horrifying position she was soon to face.

The two men had rowed them undetected to the center of the city not long before sunrise. Jones exited the small boat as the men helped Elizabeth onto the dock. It was difficult for her to move, considering her wrists were still bonded in chains.

"Self-preservation, lass. They who decide not to evolve shortly crumble to the ashes and so become one with them," Jones said to her as they walked.

"They?" she muttered.

"Pirates. We are a dying breed, Mrs. Turner. Look around you, the lot of us are being exterminated like rodents. You can either choose to preserve our kind or fall to the same fate." There was a small trace of defeat in Jones' tone.

"Either way, we all come to the same fate. I see you offering nothing more than a choice of how to die," Elizabeth said quietly. She began to walk a bit faster to be ahead of him so as not to see his face. The captain grabbed her upper arm with his clawed hand and pulled her back.

"If it's revenge that's on your mind, it cannot bring him back. I abandoned my duties and I was punished to this," he hissed as the tentacles around his jaw quivered. "I told you that love was a dreadful bond. Maybe now you will understand. The same punishment waits for him if he were to leave. Nothing is worth that price."

"Then you know nothing of love. You abandoned your duties out of anger and hatred."

"Betrayal!" he said in a loud whisper. "I gave up a decade of my life for that wretched being and _this_ is what I get in return. Great love comes with even greater sacrifice. Until you learn that, you have no place dictating to me about love. A pointless cause to struggle for."

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool to fight for it," she said to herself, her husband's voice echoing in her head and pulling at her heart.

The rest of the journey through the intricate city was silent aside from the constant rattle of the chains between the cuffs around Elizabeth's wrists. Nothing she could say to Jones would change his views, and nothing he could say in return would deter her from her own plans. Sao Feng's men would already be awaiting her arrival, but convincing them to listen to her would be most difficult now that Jones was with her. It had been difficult enough when enemies were uniting against them. So many people were lost, including many Elizabeth held close to her heart. She was petrified at the thought of even suggesting that the Brethren now unite _with_ their enemies and how many more losses would be suffered.

--

"Captain! There's a ship out ahead of us to the west, sir!" a young sailor shouted from atop the crow's nest. He looked back out to sea and then down to Jack, who was in the midst of a conversation with Gibbs.

Jack craned his neck and squinted his eyes towards what the sailor had seen. The crew aboard had begun to grow impatient with their captain. No sign of a vessel for days, and Jack had grown more fixated on the small compass he kept with him, insisting that with each passing day that their goal had been coming within reach. With his left hand, the pirate pulled the small compass from inside his coat and flicked his wrist to flip the instrument open. With a look of intense concentration, he stared at the small red needle as it spun from side to side. Within seconds, it froze and caused Jack's breath to catch in his throat. He jerked his head up and looked back out in the direction of the needle. Sure enough, it was pointing to the ship ahead. His boots made heavy pounds as he dashed across the ship from stern to bow. Gibbs stood confused, looking around and then to his captain, and timidly followed behind him at a close pace. The sudden shuffle of noise made Arabella look down from her place on the ratlines near one of the main sails where she had been tightening a loose rope and repairing the torn sail. She instantly grabbed another rope and slid down to the deck, dusting herself off after landing. She followed after the two men who had raced to the front of the ship and stared at them. Jack stretched out a spyglass in his hands and quickly raised it to his right eye. His chest swelled and a brilliant smile stretched across his face.

"It's the _Pearl_," Jack breathed. There was not a trace of doubt in his words.

Arabella looked to him. His eyes were firmly fixed on his beloved ship ahead of them. She took hold of nearby rigging and leaned out over the side of the ship to take a better look. Shielding her eyes from the rays of the high sun, Arabella squinted and tried to focus on the ship. The shape of it, the way the black patchwork sails swelled with the wind, there was a heavy familiarity. Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her.

"Cap'n, sir. Orders?" Gibbs wondered. He stood behind Sparrow and looked ahead to the _Black Pearl_. "Ye know Barbossa won't give her up easy, Jack. We're a sitting duck compared to her. What do we do?" he whispered.

"Leverage, Mister Gibbs," Jack said, patting the charts rolled up in his coat pocket. He heard Arabella let out a huff of disapproval and looked over his right shoulder to her with a raised brow. "Pardon?"

"If you could easily blow another ship to bits, would you give up your ship and a full crew for a simple map?" she asked. She looked at Gibbs inquisitively as his face paled at her question.

"I don't suppose you have a plan of action up in that pretty little head of yours then, missy," he replied.

Arabella's eyes shifted towards the _Black Pearl _and back to meet with Sparrow's. A mischievous smile was all she offered to him as an answer as he exchanged a worry-ridden look with Gibbs.

--

Jacob's arms could not hold on to the oars any longer. He pulled them into the small rowboat and rested his head back against one of his sore arms. Jacob was losing hope that he would be able to reach a shore or a passing ship out in the vast waters. Despite the throbbing pain in his arms, Jacob pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. His eyes bulged as he caught sight of something in the distance. Jacob dropped his hands into the cool water and splashed some of it up onto his face to alert himself. After rubbing at his eyes and slapping his palms across his cheeks, Jacob looked out again. Sure enough, he had not seen a mirage. A ship was coming directly towards him. As the ship sailed closer, Jacob shakily rose into a standing position and waved his arms wildly, screaming with what voice he had left in hopes of getting someone's attention. As the ship came close enough to him, Jacob saw a line of rope fly out from its starboard side and splash down near his small rowboat. Without a second thought, he dove into the water and paddled his way to the rope, grabbing onto it for dear life. Even though it seemed like hours, Jacob was pulled up onto the deck of the passing ship within minutes. He collapsed face-down on the deck and sprawled out to stretch his tired muscles.

"Oy, sailor! What were ye doin' out here all alone?" a man asked as he handed Jacob a small bottle of rum.

"Aye, lad. The fates must be smiling on you. Barely saw you out there, if the sun weren't rising we'd have passed you right on," another said.

Jacob sat up and looked up to the many faces that surrounded him. One man in particular caught his eye. That man held out a hand to him, which Jacob grasped as he tried to stand. Jacob stared at him. He was sure that he knew the man, or had at least crossed paths with him at one point or another.

"Thank ye for your kindness. I don't know how much longer I would have survived out there," Jacob said.

"You're most welcome. I've been out at sea alone myself before. What were you doing out there? Had my men not seen you..."

"I'm sorry," Jacob interrupted, "but ye seem so familiar to me. Might we have met somewhere? I'm Jacob." He held out his hand again.

"I don't think we have. I'm captain of this ship. Turner. Will Turner." Will noticed Jacob's grip tighten as they shook hands.

"Will Turner? Any relation to Arabella Turner?" Jacob wondered.

"Aye." Will shifted uneasily, as did his father at the mention of her name, not that Will noticed. "She was my cousin," he added somberly.

"Was? What do you mean?" Jacob blurted in confusion.

"She was killed in a terrible accident when we were young," Turner replied.

Jacob watched clench his fists and avoid eye contact with him as Will thought back to his cousin. Jacob was more confused now than he had ever remembered. Just what had Arabella been keeping from him?

--

Captain Barbossa faced the back end of the _Black Pearl_ curiously. A smaller ship was closing in on her and was not flying any flag. His lips formed into a crooked smile.

"Gents! At the ready! We've got company!" he ordered.

"What is it, Cap'n?" Pintel asked. Ragetti stood at his side with a matching look of confusion.

"Jack," was all that Barbossa drawled out in response as he pushed between the two of them to head to the other end of the ship. The two pirates stood together and stared at one another with thankful glances towards the oncoming ship. They repeated Barbossa's answer to each other in a stifled excitement-filled whisper as they hurried behind the captain to ready themselves for what might happen.

Barbossa barked orders around the _Pearl_ and made sure that every available crew member had their places at every cannon, every cutlass and pistol was in hand, and that every possible situation was prepared for in case Sparrow tried to pull some stunt in hopes of taking the ship. Jack's own crew members aboard followed Barbossa's orders, but knew that they would never do Jack any harm if they had the choice. Crew members climbed the ratlines and pulled up some of the ship's topsails so that it would slow down. As the _Pearl_ eased in speed, the other vessel slipped up to its port side. Barbossa folded his arms over his chest and stared quite triumphantly at the figure that appeared at the passing ship's starboard side.

"Oy, Hector!" Jack beamed. He leaned over the railing towards the _Black Pearl_, a triumphant grin stretching across his face as he stretched the fingers of his left hand in a sarcastic wave.

"Sparrow..." Barbossa grumbled. He gave a nasty glare around to the crew members behind him who were voicing their jubilation at Jack's return. "I believe ye be havin' something of mine, Jack."

"Yours?" Jack glanced to both sides and spun around in a complete circle. He patted down his pockets and shrugged at the other captain. "You must be mistaken. Of the two of us, the only one here who is in wrongful possession of the other's possessions is you. With MY ship. I'll be repossessing now if you please."

"HA!" Barbossa blurted out loud. From his shoulder, Jack the monkey jumped at the sudden outburst and fidgeted, turning his furry head sideways at his owner.

"Ahhh, yes. I think you might be talking about my map. That's what you be thinkin' to be yours then, is it not?" Jack could see Barbossa growing more impatient with each passing second. He searched his mind and did his best to stretch the time. "What say you give me back my ship," he asked, flattening his palms against the chest of his coat, "and then we can negotiate your getting that map back, eh?" Sparrow's dark eyes darted around and then back to the other captain, his brows raising as he nodded with confidence in his suggestion.

"You're a fool, Jack. That naive thinking lost ye the _Pearl_ more than once, and much more. If ye think I'm going to just hand her over to the likes of you, then ye be more daft than I thought."

"If you don't hand her over, I'll just take her by force, mate. Makes no difference to me." Jack took notice that his confident tone in that statement rattled Barbossa 's own confidence.

"By force, ye say? We both know that you would never lay a finger on her," Barbossa said, patting the railing. "Not one, much less attack her." As best as he tried to hide it, he was unsure of what Sparrow was planning. Jack's mind was one that he was never able to understand.

"Times have changed," Jack replied. He called out to his crew, who readied the few cannons on board and aimed their rifles and pistols toward Barbossa.

"Look around, lad. I could turn your little boat into mere splinters. Don't be a fool. All hands, prepare to fire!" He stared at Jack and tilted his head sideways, awaiting Jack's response. "As always, ye can't beat me, boy. Just hand over the map and I might spare the lives of ye and your crew."

A moment later Barbossa was startled by a pair of arms appeared around his own. He immediately took notice of the shine coming from the dagger blade pressed over his heart against his coat and the end of a pistol barrel pressed to his temple. He called for his crew to belay his previous order. Jack the monkey screeched and scampered from his perch upon his owner's shoulder to run into the shadows. Barbossa looked over his shoulder to see Arabella behind him. No one aboard the _Black Pearl _had seen her come aboard and did not know what course of action to take. They stood silent in shock.

"I would advise you not to be the fool and I might spare your life," Arabella growled in Barbossa's ear.

"Well, Jack, I see ye still send others to get their hands dirty in your place. Though I wouldn't think you'd send a mere wench to do so," Barbossa called out. Arabella pressed the dagger hard enough that the point of the blade pierced through his coat. She pulled back the pistol's hammer and glared at him.

"Oh I'd be careful there, mate. Bit of a temper she has," Jack told him, loosely pointing towards Arabella. "I'm only looking out for your best interests here. Now I think it would be most beneficial for you to scurry yourself over here and hand the _Pearl_ back to it's rightful owner, referring to myself of course," he added, outstretching his arms and folding his hands in towards himself.

Barbossa started to walk towards the middle of the _Pearl_, Arabella never removing her weapons aimed at him as she followed behind. Barbossa motioned to Pintel and Ragetti, who grabbed the gangplank and laid it between the two ships. Arabella marched with Barbossa across it back to Jack. The two captains glared at one another as they stood only a few inches apart.

"Now, what you can do is stay here aboard this finely crafted vessel with your crew and you can follow us and share in the many riches that the map shall lead us to." Jack lazily draped an arm around Barbossa's shoulder as Arabella walked around to face her target with her pistol still aimed at Barbossa's temple. "Or I could let her turn your head into Swiss cheese, and put an ugly hole through your hat. Shame to ruin such a nice hat, really," he added as he admired the object atop the captain's head.

Barbossa glanced to Arabella and looked over to the pistol still pressed to his skin. He growled with discomfort as she pressed its barrel further into his skin. There was no way out of this situation other than to accept the terms which Sparrow had offered. He nodded in agreement and stood silent.

"So sorry, care to say that again?" Jack asked.

"Aye," was all that Barbossa said.

"Marvelous. Good man. Knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later. All ashore that's goin' ashore, er, aship, so to speak," Jack announced, staring down his nose as he pondered his own words. Some members of the _Black Pearl_ decided to remain with Barbossa and scurried across the gangplank to the other ship. None of the crew members aside from Gibbs crossed over to the _Black Pearl_. Jack aimed his own pistol at Barbossa and motioned for Arabella to cross over to the other ship with Gibbs. "Well, I believe everything's settled then."

Barbossa gazed up as he caught the black sails from the corner of his eye. Crew members were already unfurling them as the wind picked up. Jack wobbled as the ship's sudden movement caused the gangplank to shift. Barbossa couldn't find any words to say to him. He considered pulling out his own pistol to shoot the other captain, but then took notice of the many pistols aimed in his own direction from the majority of the crew members aboard the _Pearl._

"Hmm. Mutiny. Not such a fuzzy feeling now is it?" Jack asked in a sing-song tone. He backed slowly across the gangplank and landed safely aboard his ship. "Til we meet again!" he called out with his arm still holding a pistol out towards Barbossa. Jack the monkey scampered across the plank towards Barbossa just as Pintel and Ragetti began to pull the gangplank back.

"I'll see you in hell soon enough," Barbossa grumbled under his breath as the monkey climbed onto his shoulder.

He watched in anger and frustration as the _Black Pearl _pulled ahead and waited until Jack was no longer in view. He immediately began to bark orders for his crew to ready every cannon and quickly catch up to the other ship. The angered captain strode up towards the helm, but stopped mid-step at the sudden raised volume of the voices aboard.

"What be the commotion?" Barbossa roared. He then glanced up to the main topsail to see the sunlight beaming through gigantic shreds in the material and the ratlines leading up to the top of the mast had been sliced to ribbons. His brow creased with annoyance.

"Captain! The gun powder kegs have been drenched. They're useless to us!" his gunner cried from below deck. The men cringed in fear as they watched Barbossa stomp angrily up to the helm.

"What the blazes..." Barbossa wrapped an angry hand around a spoke of the wheel and jerked it towards him. It seemed to be jammed in place. With a sour huff, the captain tried with greater force to shift the wheel again with no response. After a third failed attempt with both hands gripping the wheel, Barbossa unleashed a fierce guttural growl and stormed down from the sterncastle. His dark eyes bulged as they fell upon the rudder chain connected to the helm. It had been completely dismantled. "Make fast the remaining sails and keep her at a close reach!" he barked. His face was growing deep red with anger. Any other setbacks and Sparrow would be out of his reach. A sudden rumpled _thud_ made him spin around on the heel of his boot. Barbossa looked down to see an entire sail piled in front of a very confused young pirate. The young man had grabbed one of the halyards to open the main topsail, only to find it barely attached and causing the entire piece of cloth to fall to the deck. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at the fallen sail and then out to the _Black Pearl _shrinking over the horizon. As a heavy sigh escaped his lips and he thought that matters couldn't possible become any worse, the sound of splintering wood rushed through the air as the bowsprit, along with the forestay lines attaching it to its mast, broke off and crashed into the ocean with a loud splash. Jack the monkey chittered loudly in his ear as he watched the _Black Pearl _shrink further and further into the distance. Barbossa growled in his pet's face with much anger, sending the small simian scampering off spouting shrill shrieks.

* * *

**Take what ye can... ;) Feedback as always is greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whew! I know, again, it's been a while. I don't have as much in this chapter as I'd like to, but you've been wanting more, and it is International Talk Like a Pirate Day, so I had to post. :) I hope this is enough to tide you guys over for a while. Thank you so so so so so much for the support and encouragement thus far. **

* * *

Arabella walked around the main deck of the _Black Pearl_ with her arms wrapped across her chest. She began to shiver at the sight of the billowing black sails. It was very unsettling for her to be aboard. As far as Arabella could see, she was the only female crew member on the vessel. Gibbs looked to her and nervously gave her a crooked smile before following behind Jack to the helm. Arabella stood still and kept a watchful eye on the two men. Sparrow's own eyes lit up as he brushed the palm of his hand across the wheel. With his other hand he pulled out the compass from inside his coat and flipped it open, studying it with great concentration. The corners of the captain's mouth slowly stretched upwards into a knowing smile and his hand turned the wheel accordingly to match the compass's direction. Jack surveyed every inch of the _Pearl_, from the very tops of every black patchwork sail down across every plank of dark wood stretching the lower deck... til his eyes fell upon Arabella. Jack gently elbowed Gibbs in the ribs and nodded down towards the girl. The first mate rubbed a fist against his now sore ribcage and cleared his drying throat.

"Cap'n, ye know it be frightfully bad luck to have a woman on board, and-"

"Correction, Mister Gibbs. Bad luck to have _that_ woman on board. Only one thing to do," Jack responded quietly as he turned the helm to stay on course.

Jack's voice was indeed quiet, but stern. Gibbs knew that voice better than anyone. Once Sparrow had his mind set on something, there was no point in arguing with him. Still, Gibbs found himself biting back on his bottom lip to keep from protesting or even asking what plan of action his captain had in mind.

Down near the bow of the ship, Ragetti was helping Pintel to tie down some loose rigging. He wasn't of much aid with his one eye paying more attention to their new female crew member, and Pintel was losing the small fraction of patience he had managed to keep up til this moment.

"Will you stop lookin' over there and undoin' everything I'm fixin'?! What's so bloody important over there?" Pintel looked over his shoulder and figured out that his friend was watching Arabella wander the ship. "Oh... her," he added with a sigh.

"She's quite pretty, ain't she?" Ragetti asked. He finished securing the loose ropes in front of him and dusted off his hands. Folding his arms, he turned to look at Arabella again. "There's something familiar 'bout her, though."

"What?" Pintel squinted his eyes and watched the girl closely. He started breathing through his mouth as he squinted harder. Her face held no memory for him. "You been in the sun too long. Let's go." Pintel pivoted to retreat from the bow and found himself stuck to the very ropes which Ragetti had tied. With a deep growl, he looked up to the clouds and silently wondered how he ended up in such a predicament. As Ragetti stammered an apology and attempted to free him, Pintel simply smacked him away and grumbled to himself as he fixed the ropes for a second time. He then left Ragetti to his wonderings and made his way to Arabella. He nodded to her.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"'Ello, poppet. I don't mean to be intrudin', but my friend and I were wonderin'. You seem a right bit familiar."

"Familiar?" Arabella felt her pulse race. "I don't believe we've met. I don't know many pirates."

"Ye knows the cap'n. The way I figure it, we might have crossed paths thanks to him or somethin' maybe," Pintel told her. "What be your name, lass? It might ring a bell."

Jack left Gibbs to the helm and walked towards Arabella. He had felt it to be in everyone's best interests that no one else aboard knew who Arabella really was and took to the task of warning her as only he could. He noticed Pintel having what looked to be a deep conversation with her, and acted quickly. Jack came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"My sincerest apologies. I don't mean to interrupt what surely promised to be a most entertaining conversation of sorts, but I was wonderin' if I might have a word with you" he said, extending a hand toward his cabin. The questioning look on Arabella's face worried him, yet she followed, leaving a very confused and disappointed Pintel standing alone watching the two of them go into Jack's cabin.

"I can see that my presence is raising questions with the crew already, then," Arabella said. She folded her arms once again and paced around the large room.

"That it is, darlin'," Jack replied. He closed the door behind him and sighed heavily. "I feel it best, as I'm sure you do, that we keep mum on who you are. All things considered, having them learn your relationship to Mister Turner or what you were trying to do..."

"I understand. I'd imagine learning who I _really _am might alarm some people. We're going to need them when the time comes." She noticed his features unwillingly twitch. "I already know that have no plans on helping me. What if we have to fight? You'll have no choice."

Jack stood still, struck completely dumb by Arabella's words, as she left him alone in the cabin. He wasn't sure what Arabella had meant, but he didn't like how it sounded. Usually he was the one to walk away from a conversation and leave behind confusion. How did he let the tables turn?

--

"Captain Turner."

Elizabeth raised her head, startled. she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized her arrival to the location of their gathering, underneath the center of the city. When the young man she was facing realized the identity of the hooded figure beside her, he became just as startled.

"It's alright. Is everyone here?" she asked.

"They are... waiting for you, Captain." The young man was very hesitant, keeping his eyes on Jones as he held out a hand for the group to enter the hallway.

Jones gave Elizabeth a gentle shove so that she walked beside him as their men followed behind. Elizabeth held out her wrists and pulled them as far apart as she could in their shackles. Jones knew that the other pirates might be more inclined to listen to their captain if she were not in chains. His tentacles stretched, and one slid out with a small key coiled within its end. She shuddered in disgust as the tentacle turned the key in the shackles' lock and freed her wrists. As she rotated and rubbed at her hands, she stopped herself from muttering gratitude. The repetitive thumping and stomping of Jones' footsteps reminded her of the monster he truly was and that he wasn't to be trusted. Once they reached the end of the hall, Elizabeth entered, followed by two of her men. Jones stayed behind in the shadows.

The room was filled with many Singaporean pirates. Some of them had been Sao Feng's men who stayed in service to her by Sao Feng's laws, while others were newly recruited either from Singapore or from Elizabeth's own travels. She looked upon many eager, nervous, and confused faces. She was reminded of the scene that had erupted at the last meeting of the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove. She was unsure if she'd be able to lead the other pirates as she had done in the past.

"I know you are wondering why I have called you all here. There are difficult times ahead and we must all be prepared." Elizabeth could not think of an easy way to explain Davy Jones' return and she knew that no one would want to follow her orders. The only words that came to her mind were what Jones had spoken to her that night. "The East India Trade has been hunting us. All of us. We had the aide of Calypso, the _Flying Dutchman_, and the _Black Pearl_ then. Now we are on our own. We have no other alternative but to call together the Brethren once again and form a new alliance, or we will face destruction like we've never feared."

"What is this new alliance? Why is East India after us?" a man called out from the back of the room.

"You would do best to mind your tone with you captain," Jones spoke out harshly as he stepped beside Elizabeth.

The room fell silent. Many people in the room knew that voice well and stared on in stiff silence. They were in shock and disbelief, yet no one would speak up. Jones spoke again.

"Captain Turner is a... wise woman. As she said, We are being sought after and run through from all sides. Our only chance of survival is to form a new alliance or there'll not be a single one of us left. The slate wiped clean." The captain stood tall, causing the hood to slip from over his hat and reveal his identity. He smirked in response to the gasps and whisperings around the room. "The seas will only be ours so long as we-"

"No. It was the Brethren Court who set Calypso free! How do the seas belong to us when she now controls them all?" the same man called out.

"Calypso is no longer a threat to us. However, the East India Trading Company _is_. The only way to preserve our kind is-"

"No!" the man interrupted once again. "Sao Feng chose you as his successor. He trusted you to help us. And you bring this devil here? You pull him from the depths to send us into hell?" His words were striking chords with everyone else in the room. "He must be stopped."

Before anyone had the time to react, the man had pulled out a pistol and fired it. Everyone panicked. Elizabeth stood frozen as Jones fell backwards against the wall. Smoke still singed from the small hole between his eyes. After a moment of silence, the captain slowly brought himself to stand.

"That was very foolish," Jones said as he reached for his own pistol. He was unharmed.

"Oh please, do allow me the pleasure."

A second shot was fired, and the first shooter now lay on the floor. Dead. Elizabeth turned to see Lord Elbridge holding the weapon. She turned back to Davy Jones and stared at him coldly.

"I told you that we must form new alliances, lass," Jones said to her.

--

It had been days since Jack had regained control of the _Black Pearl_. Suspicions and questions had fluttered their way about the crew, yet no one had discovered Arabella's real reasons for being aboard as of yet. She was running out of time. And being on this very ship was more of a hindrance to her planning. Staring at the ceiling as she paced about her small room below deck was helping her even less. She needed air. She grabbed her coat from over the chair beside her and headed up the stairs. The combination of lack of sleep and the rocking of the ship made it a challenge. Arabella tried not to make a sound while passing Sparrow's quarters to get up to the main deck. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered. She didn't notice Jack in the shadows of his room watching her from under the brim of his tricorn as he saw her figure pass by his partially open door.

Arabella inhaled the sea air once on the main deck. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a night sky so clear. She pulled her coat tightly around her to close out the crisp wind and stood on the steps leading to the forecastle deck. The only other crew members visible were Gibbs at the helm, one in the crow's nest, and two others entangled in halyards adjusting the mainsail. She would be left alone. Watching the waves dissolve underneath the _Black Pearl_, memories flew to the forefront of her mind and she started singing to herself, barely above a whisper.

"_Some say he steers a spectral ship that's ghostly gray and grand  
He's doomed to sail the seven seas and ne'er set foot on land  
And if you chance to see him you'll soon be dead from fright  
So sailors tell their children on a dark and stormy night  
_

__

Oh forty fathoms deep he walks  
With rusty keys his locker locks  
Just like he's half asleep he stalks  
Forty fathoms deep  
Forty fathoms deep he owns  
Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones  
The legend they call Davy Jones  
At forty fathoms deep

Noreast we sail to brimstone head, the captain, crew, and I  
At sixteen knots we fairly flew beneath a darkening sky  
Atop the main mast I rode and near ten stories high  
When up there blew an icy squall and over board went I...

"

Arabella continued to sing, resting her forearms on the starboard railing leading up the steps. She could hear someone else near her, but her mind was on other things. Footsteps grew closer.

"Miss Arabella?"

Arabella rubbed her eyes and turned to see Gibbs beside her. "Mmm?"

"Forgive me for intruding, miss, but ye seem a bit uneasy."

"That's putting it lightly. So many stars in the sky and no idea which one to follow, so to speak," she said, nodding up to the night sky. She could not betray her own trust by voicing her true thoughts.

"Aye. Sometimes our course has yet to be mapped out for us. Ye won't find it by looking for it, lass. Even ol' Jack doesn't have a heading set for hisself." He could almost see the gears in Arabella's head turning. The look in her eyes reminded him so much of Jack that it unnerved him. "I know ye wish to relieve Will of his duties, "he said quietly, "but there's only one way to do it. Find the chest, open it with the key, and stab his heart and replace it with yer own. Ye have no key, no chest, and I doubt ye would want to kill him and take his place."

"Just because you know of no other way, that doesn't mean that another does not exist. It was my understanding that you know more than one person who has come back to the land of the living, and you never thought it possible. And yet you've seen it with your own eyes. You've been to the other side yourself and here you stand. I do not fear death..."

Gibbs opened his mouth to respond, but then sensed a third presence. He turned around to see his captain leaning casually against the stairs in front of him, eying them quizzically. Gibbs took this uncomfortable moment to go back to his duties. Arabella watched Gibbs leave but then turned her attention back to the dark waters and the stars. She was confused, hurt, angry, a mix of emotions. Sparrow was not someone she wished to speak with at the moment. This fact was crystal clear to Jack and he was unsure how to handle the situation. Slowly approaching the rail, Jack raised his dark eyes to the sky as if trying to find the very star Arabella was focusing on. He nervously tapped his palms against the rail as the heel of his boot dug into the wooden planks beneath him. He leaned his head out over the side of the ship, catching Arabella's attention for only a second before she faced as far away from him as her body would allow.

"I sense something's causing you distress," Jack said nonchalantly.

"How very observant of you," she hissed.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He waited for any form of a response from her and received nothing. Jack never knew silence could be so deafening. He exhaled rather loudly and began to lose his patience. Arabella stood up, still facing away from him, and walked up the rest of the stairs and out towards the very front of the ship, looking out at the angelic figurehead below her.

"Will and Elizabeth are the only family I have left. If I lose them, I lose everything. I don't even want to think about what would happen then," she said. She fell back onto a crate and slumped against the mast behind her.

"I..." This conversation made Jack feel very awkward. And he didn't like it. "Love, take one small piece of advice from ol' Jack." He noticed the skepticism in her eyes. "Just listen. I've learned that the best way to help the ones you care about is to not let those warm and fuzzies get into your head. You can't survive like that."

"With everything you've done, every decision that you've made, do you regret anything?" she added. She saw Jack cast his eyes down to the water. Her words had apparently stricken a nerve.

"Pirate, darlin'. I have no regrets. As you can see every decision I've made has ended in good fortune one way or another." Their current situation then dawned on him. "Well, sometimes taking longer than others of course. Do you... regret something?" Jack looked at her sideways and tilted his head as he waited.

The clouds above the ship parted, allowing the full moon to illuminate the deck. Arabella squinted until her eyes adjusted to the new light. Jack took notice of her features. Arabella was as good a liar as he was, and she knew how to rework the truth to her advantage. Being so skilled in this aspect, Jack knew she was hiding something.

"We'll find out, won't we?" she said quietly, too low for Jack to hear. Arabella pulled herself up from her position against the mast and shuffled back down the stairs and across the deck. It was so quiet she could hear the boards creak beneath her. She could also hear Sparrow's footsteps closing in behind her.

"Hold up there, lass." Jack seized her small wrist and spun her to face him. "You don't have to do this. I can handle this by meself. You can't save the boy."

"I can't turn my back on him any more than you try to convince yourself that you can. You don't know what I'm capable of, Jack. Let go." Arabella tugged her arm towards her chest, but Jack still had a firm grip on her wrist. She began to panic when she saw Jack's eyes widen.

"What the devil..." Jack took a step to close the gap between them and grabbed Arabella's sleeves with his free hand.

"Jack, don't!" It was already too late. Sparrow had too strong a hold on her wrist for her to pull free in time. Arabella felt a heavy knot form in her stomach as Jack's thumb brushed across the scar on her forearm. She looked down at something she had tried to ignore for too long. Heavily scratched over, yet still quite visible, was a pale burn scar in the shape of the letter 'P' fading on her forearm. "Satisfied?" she asked as she jerked her arm away from him.

"No wonder you hate pirates so much. You're..."

"Not by choice! You wouldn't understand," Arabella replied, crossing her right arm up towards her left shoulder and covering the brand with her other hand.

"So you think I asked for this, then," Jack responded, pulling up his right sleeve to reveal his identical brand. "You hate pirates because you were forced to become one, same as me, love. Once you become a marked man, or in your case a woman, there is no going back. Once it burns in there," he said, pointing to her arm, "then it burns through the rest of you."

"It may have burned into my head for survival, but it will never burn through here," she replied, placing her right palm over her heart.

Jack hated to see that look in her eyes. Fear, worry, anger... Without thinking, he brushed the hair out of her face and let his knuckles linger for a moment along her jawbone. Arabella didn't realize how close together they were standing until she felt Jack's warm breath cross her cheek. She failed to fight the urge to meet his eyes as she noticed Jack's lips moving dangerously close to her own.

"Cap'n! There be something out to the west coming up!" a crew member called from the crow's nest.

Arabella darted across the ship before Sparrow had any time to react. Closing his eyes, he exhaled his sudden frustration and lazily looked off in Arabella's direction, biting down on his inner cheek and stomping off to take a look at what his crew mate had seen. He ran up towards the other end of the ship past the helm where Arabella was standing to Gibbs' side.

"Oh my God," Arabella whispered as she peered through the small spyglass she had pulled from her pocket.

"What is it, lass?" Gibbs asked. He clutched onto the small leather flask of rum tied to his belt and looked to Jack.

"It's..." Arabella felt her throat go dry. She looked over her shoulder and stared at Jack with wide and teary eyes. "It's the _Flying Dutchman_."

* * *

**Oh boy, what a place to leave off. And I give kudos to a certain someone who picked up on the tiny clues and asked me if Arabella had a brand. You were right. ;)**

**And small disclaimer, I did _NOT_ write that song. Not claiming that I did. However, I'm not quite sure who did. It's an old song. If anyone happens to find the answer, please drop me a note so I can add it in. Thank ye kindly!**


End file.
